Like an Angel from Heaven
by Kaiaken
Summary: My second and last Naruto story Saviours come in many different forms. When Sasuke finds his hope, will he grasp it, or let it go? SasuNaru Yaoi ShinoKankuro,Sakulee,Hinakiba and so on.
1. This is what I want

Like an angel from Heaven  
  
Note: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did, but don't, so pfft!!!  
  
***Like an angel from heaven***  
  
-Song: Three days Grace - Everything about you-  
  
Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Every roommate kept awake  
  
By every sigh and scream we make  
  
All the feelings that I get  
  
But I still don't miss you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How did it get to this????? 3 years, it only took me three to turn myself into a walking whore. I was once the pride of my family...now look at me. I now work for my brother, who owns a strip club on the far west of Konoha. I have to admit, I do sell myself a little short, but money's money, right? And I get pleasure from my clients, and they recieve it too. So it's a win-win situation....  
  
But why do I feel dirty...why do I feel empty?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasuke slowly awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, his head throbbing like crazy. Hell, it was a busy night at Itachi's club. At least 15 customers, half of which were regulars, all wanting a piece of him. He smirked to himself as he sat up on his bed, gazing at his hands, the bitter taste of alcohol still strong. He looked at his clock; 6:30am. He sighed as he turned the alarm off.  
  
I guess this is what happens when I overdo my job.... He slowly got out of his 4 poster-bed, sighing as he started preparing for school.   
  
The morning went as it usually did: Sasuke would clamber into the shower and scrub himself free of the dirty smell of alcohol, cigarette and sweat. He would spend at least 20 minutes in the shower before getting out. He would come out of the shower in only a towel and start ironing his uniform in the living room. Itachi had the tendancy to leave the window to the living room open, so girls who lived in the block next door would peer into the window just to get a look at Sasuke. He groaned as he finished ironing his uniform and headed into the room to get himself changed for school. His uniform was navy blue in colour, with slacks and a black shirt under his blazer. He grabs the money earnt from his 'work' and heads off to go to school...  
  
A place where people once adored him, now it was a place where people felt disgusted when they even glaced at him once...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god, it's the whore..." I look behind me and a group of girls are sneering at me, hatred burning in mixed coloured eyes. I don't honestly blame them. Last year they were all over me. That was, until they found out about my part time job. Now they think I'm the most disgusting shit to have ever walked the planet. I sigh as more comments begin to flood in from different groups.  
  
"Look at him, isn't he dirty?"  
  
"Yuck, he looks so filthy. What a slut."  
  
"And to think we liked that whore. What a mistake that was."  
  
I sigh as begin to feel my heart tear apart. Did their comments affect me that much? I didn't know, but as I heard the bell ring for the start of class, I knew this was going to be another one of 'Those' Days.  
  
I entered into the classroom, and everyone starts to whisper about me, glares of hate and malice being thrown at me. I can hear every comment, every remark, and it slowly cuts through me.  
  
"I heard that he does both men and women."  
  
"Yuck, who'd want to touch him, let alone be near him."  
  
"I hope he burns in hell for all he's done."  
  
I sit down at my desk, trying to gain composure, when I feel something hit my head. I feel the back of my scalp for the projectile. Just my luck...pre-chewed gum. I turn and there's Sakura with her new boyfriend Lee. He grins evily at him and I stand up, slamming my fist into the desk. I walk to him and my fist moves quickly across his face, sending Lee off his little 'throne'. Sakura get up and helps Lee to his feet, before coming up to me. She slaps me hard in the face, a hateful glare coming from the pink-haired girl.  
  
"You had no right to do that, you whore!" She hisses at me before helping Lee to his chair. But Lee wasn't settled with the matter yet. He comes at me, swiftly and hard. A battle I guess ensued from there. All the kids in the class, as well as some of the kids from outside, circle around Lee and I, shouting and cheering, hoping in their minds that Lee would win. However it isn't long before the teacher comes in to break up the fight. He pulls me and Lee apart, trying to settle the tension.  
  
"Okay that's enough you two," he says as I slump back onto my chair. "Yes Iruka-sensei," Lee and I both say. Sakura runs up to Lee and helps him to his seat again. They both glare at me while I just smile, sitting back down onto my chair. I lean back as the teacher goes to the front of the class with announcements in his hands. "Okay kids, we've got four new kids here. They're from a neighbouring school and they're here on trial basis. They're also a band and they requested that they put on a concert for the class, so follow me." The students all get up, as I slowly get my feet onto the ground.  
  
"Oh great, another 4 extra students that will torment my life," I say to myself as Sakura and Lee passed me, evil looks inhabiting their faces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I-Hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
I-Hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The class make it to the hall without a fuss. I look up at the stage and notice that the curtain is closed.   
  
They must've been treated well... I think to myself as I sit down on a stool, keeping my distance from the class in case they decided to spit on me like the last time. Iruka-sensei gets onto the stage, turning on the microphone as he does so.  
  
"Ok, now for the special treat, meet the band members of 'Demonic Status," With this the curtains open. What appeared behind the curtains was something that would change my life forever.  
  
And for the first time in my life, it was like as if a light shone into my dark world. Four of the most goregeous and mysterious of men appeared before us wielding a bass guitar, an electric guitar and a drum kit. They began their introductions.  
  
"Hi, I'm Aburame Shino," the boy on the drums called out. For some reason this particular guy had caught the attention of one of the sand siblings - Kankuuro. He wore a long black jacket, the collar covering his mouth. He also wore a pair of black sunglasses to cover his eyes.  
  
"I'm Nara Shikamaru." The boy with the Electric guitar sighed. He seemed rather boring and plain. His hair was tied into a ponytail and his ears were pierced. Despite his obvious boredom, he was instantly fancied by some of the girls, especially Yamanaka Ino, the self-proclaimed 'Blonde-bimbo' of the school.  
  
"I'm Inuzuka Kiba!!!" The boy with the bass guitar shouted as he moved to the edge of the stage, taking a closer look at Hinata. He had messy brown hair and he had a pair of wierd marks on his face. It seemed that the timid Hinata had caught HIS fancy. But I wasn't interested in those three. It was the lead singer that caught my eye.  
  
"Yo to all, the name's Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Demonic Status." With this he takes a microphone off the stand and this is when the band starts playing. The girls and guys form a disgraced version of a mosh-pit in front of the stage, bouncing to the heavy-toned beats that the band was dishing out, with me excluded out of the picture of course. Even the shy and timid Hinata was excited, and she had her eyes not on Kiba, but on the lead singer. I was almost mesmerized by the boy's voce. He had everything. His hair was like sunlight, his eyes looked like the crystal ocean, and his voice....it sent me to a place I had never been to before. He was well built and his hair moved to the beat. For me it was a sight to behold....  
  
Uzumaki Naruto.....  
  
It was at this point I knew that I wanted that very boy that was performing. He was so angelic, so innocent....he had to be mine.  
  
****************  
  
Dudes, this is chapter one, kinda like an intro into the story. Don't worry, there will be more Later. 


	2. Let it be me

Like an angel from Heaven: Chapter 2

Okay. I made some tiny adjustments to the last chapter due to some spelling mistakes and mispronounciations of names. But now we get to chapter 2!! Bwa ha ha ha ha. I have to finish at least 5 or 6 Sasunaru artworks, and at least 2 or 3 KakaIru Arts. You'll be able to see them once my site is up and running.

But on a sadder note: After this, and after my other fanfic is completed, they will be the last thing about Sasunaru you'll hear out of me. Sad and true, I am moving on. But I still love Naruto, that goes without saying. And chances are there will be fanfics on KibaHina, ShikaIno, SakuLee and a KakaIru one as well. If Star Sniper Caught this message, my ass will be on a platter... But hey, sorry for the long wait!!!!

0...0

The performance only lasted for one song. Afterwards the class walked back to the class, but not without causing any commotion. Both the girls and guys were asking the new classmates about the band, about their starsigns, and whether they were single or not. I chose to stay out of the picture though, as I would get a negative reaction out of the class.

We got back to the room and by then Ino had proclaimed herself Shikamaru's girlfriend. Shikamaru on the other hand didn't look like he really gave a fuck. He just stood there as the blonde clutched his arm in a more-than-possessive manner. Kiba was being bombarded by girls as well, but he chose to sit beside Hinata despite all the offers he recieved. Shino kept to himself, and he shooed off all the offers that were given to him. I sat in the far corner of the room, watching all these events unfold, but not caring at all.

But of course the most popular out of the four, and the only one I was interested in, was Naruto. He stood there as he went through one girl after the other, recieving kisses, hugs and remarks on how cool he was. I watched him, his every movement like the wind - swift, clean and pure. He moved through the hoard of girls, trying find a seat for class. It was at this time that he looked at me for the first time.

It was as though my heart had stopped. Those ice-blue eyes burning holes into my own, crystal orbs drilling into the depth of my soul. He slowly started moving towards me, and I realised he was going to sit in the vacant desk next to me. For the first time in my life I was frightened. What was I going to do? This etheral being was about to sit next to me... What was I going to say? Could I have the balls to say anything at all? I watched as he inched closer to me, my heart beating against my chest, each beat almost hurting me. Then he stops. I wonder...

"Uzumaki, come sit here!!!" Sakura has called him to her vacant seat beside her. He turns away from me. DAMN that pink-haired bitch!! As Naruto sits down, Sakura turns to face me, a snivelling grin coating her face.

"You're not getting your filthy hands on him, you whore!" she snarls at me. I just gave her the one-fingered version of a salute, returning her evil grin.

That's not your choice to make, Haruno Sakura...

0...0

Sakura turned around and faced Naruto, a hint of playfulness glazing her eyes. She had never seen anyone who had such a pleasant and happy disposition around him. She couldn't help but smile when he grinned back at her.

"So, what brought you to this school, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she moved a little closer, her focus entirely on the blonde. This made Lee slightly jealous, as he was noticing that his GIRLFRIEND was flirting with a guy who had just been at the school for about 10 minutes. Naruto smiled back as he relaxed in his chair.

"Hmm...let's see. Part of the reason for coming here was to work more on the band. Schoolwork was never the strongest point in my books," the blonde grinned as Sakura chuckled, making Lee frown even more.

What's so good about him anyway?

Naruto turned around to see the black-haired boy again, noticing that he was all by himself, curiosity getting the better of him. He then turned to Sakura. "Hey, what's the deal with the raven boy." Sakura turned around and instantly knew what he was talking about.

"Oh him. Nobody wants to be seen near him, not that anyone would want to be near him."

"Why?" The blonde was now more than curious. Why was a boy like him who in Naruto's mind, was girl material, be so hated?

"He works in a brothel. He's a whore, a slut." Ok maybe the school kids had a reason to hate him, Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the black haired youth behind him.

"What's his name?"

"Oh, you mean the slut?" Sakura looked slightly disappointed. Heck, the blonde hadn't even asked what her own name was. Sure, he looked kind of dense, but he was outrageously cute with his blonde hair parted in two, his bright orange shirt standing out against his navy blue blazer. His singing talents were nothing to deny, and his smile... "His name's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke, hmmm... Naruto then realised he didn't know the name of the girl he was talking to."Oh yes, I didn't even ask for your name at all. God I'm rude!" Naruto placed his hand on the back of his head, a grin appearing on the blonde youth's face. It gave Sakura the urge to hug him and never let go. But she remembered...SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND.

"It's Sakura, Haruno Sakura," The pink haired girl smiled as she blushed slightly. The sight  
of his girlfriend going ga-ga over a stranger was quickly driving Rock Lee insane. He quickly got up and slammed his hands on the desk, getting the attention of both Naruto and Sakura.

"I cannot sit here while you flirt with a complete stranger!!!" the fuzzy-eyebrowed boy shouted in a posh manner. Sakura sighed as she curled her arms around her boyfriend's neck, giving the flustered Rock Lee a passionate kiss. She felt her guy ease within the kiss, his arms slowly snaking themselves around her waist.

"Are you happy now, Lee-kun?" The fuzzy-eyebrowed youth nodded numbly as Naruto grinned, the romantic sight a treat to see.

Wish I had that...but who knows, maybe I'll find happiness too.

The couple ended their romantic ventures when they heard the teacher coming in the hallways. Sakura winked at Naruto, her green eyes speaking of something that the blonde thought he'd best avoid. The teacher came into the room, his face all but new. It was our sports teacher Kakashi, the man who seemed plain, but looks could be decieving. Kakashi had a bandanna wrapped around his right eye, hiding a scar that was given to him during a football match that went wrong. He was extremely stoic, however the students already knew of the relationship Kakashi shared with a certain intern-teacher cough cough . As usual Kakashi brought in a pile of sheets for his students to do, as everyone knew that Kakashi was extremely demanding when it came to his classes.

"Good Morning Class." The students stood up as the silver haired teacher reached his desk.

"Good Morning Kakashi-sensei." The class sat down as Kakashi handed out the sheets for his class.

0...0

I groaned as I looked at the sheet with disgust. Of all the projects Kakashi-sensei had to think up, he had to choose a fitness activity. 

Kakashi went back to the front of the class, his slight chore finished.

"Oh and by the way class, I would like to inform you that all note writing has been banned from class activities," he reached into his pockets and grabbed a scrunched up piece of paper. "Mister Uchiha's letter was found by a member of the faculty. Should I read it to you all? I think I will..."

Letter? What the fuck was he talking about? Kakashi smirked as he read out the letter, emphasising special characters to make me look worse.

"Iruka-sensei, you always seem so bored during your work. So instead of spending your time hanging around Kakashi-sensei, how about you hang around with me?" Each word Kakashi said sounded more and more like a hiss, his exposed eye glaring at me, my anger rising from the surface as the kids started to snigger at the letter, glaring at me in the process. "I'm sure I can make you squirm..." That was the last straw. I slammed my fists into the desk and stood up, my face burning with anger.

"THE HELL I WROTE THAT LETTER!!!!" I shouted, earning sneers from my class peers. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WRITE A LETTER LIKE THAT TO A TEACHER!!!" Kakashi just glared at me in an icy way that burned through me like cold fire.

"Because, everyone knows about your little job, and what you do is disgusting..." He hissed at me, that icy glare becoming colder. I became more pissed off, being accused of something I didn't do. "This is your handwriting, and you're going to get a week's detention for this..."

"FUCK YOU!!!!" I shouted as I felt myself drowning in rage. How dare he accuse me of writing something like that to a teacher!!! Naruto didn't seem to take notice of the events that were unfolding, he was too busy doodling a picture onto his page.

"We'll talk about this later at lunchtime, Uchiha," Kakashi said in an almost silent tone. He sat down onto his desk as the class began the work.

This school was fucked up, this whole fucking world was just-plain-fucked!!!! How was I even going to live with everyone hating me??

0...0

It seemed like forever to Naruto. One hour of junk that wouldn't be of any use to him. Now it was over and it was time for morning tea, one of Naruto's favourite time of the school day, besides lunch. He stepped out of the classroom and into the sunshine, the rays of the golden orb showing the highlights in his hair. He looked to the side and saw the mysterious raven-haired youth walk in front of him, a look of hatred embedding his face.

I know what you're goin' through, Uchiha Sasuke. It's not fair being judged is it?? Naruto sighed as his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his electric guitarist's voice.

"Yo Naruto!!!" Shikamaru called as Naruto turned his attention to his band comrade, also noticing that there was a girl hanging onto the Electric Guitarist's arm.

"Yo Shikamaru, who's the lady." The girl blushed as she snuggled closer to Shikamaru. Naruto just smiled as he thought that she and Shikamaru looked nice together.

"This is now my self-proclaimed girl, Yamanaka Ino," the guitarist sighed as he unconsciously slipped his arm away from Ino's grasp, wrapping his freed arm around Ino, making the blonde blush even more. "Ino, this is Naruto, you know him right?"

Ino nodded as Shikamaru kept talking to Naruto. "Hey, I found a sweet place to eat our lunch!!!" Naruto smiled as he followed his band member and his girlfriend to the bushland area behind the school basketball courts. There Kiba, Hinata, Sakura and Lee were waiting there. The blonde was amazed at the fact that the area was so well concealed.

"Nara Shikamaru, you are the deliverer of all the goods!!" the blonde smiled as he grabbed his cigarettes from his pocket and lit it up. He joined his companions, happy and pleased that there was a spot just for the band and their followers...

A place just for them...

"Hi Naruto-kun!!!" Sakura smiled as she ran up to give him a hug. As the blonde returned the hug, he wound up getting a glare from Rock Lee. He released the pink-haired girl gently, and she ran back to the side of Rock Lee. This was when Naruto noticed that someone was missing from the group.

"Yo, where's Shino?" Naruto asked, looking around, the drummer nowhere to be seen.

"He said that someone had given him a note and he had to meet this person," Kiba answered, as he was trying to take Hinata's attention off Naruto. She, of course, was too shy to talk to the blonde beauty, but she stared at Naruto in an almost admiring way. Naruto sat down onto the grass, the warm sunshine glistening his face.

So even Shino's gettin lucky. He needs a fuck anyway...

0….0

Shino stood at the sporting complex, the note in his grasp. He read the words over and over again like a broken record.

Meet me here at the Sports hall at morning tea...

Shino sighed. What made him so attractive anyway. The fact that girls liked him at all was a complete mystery to him. Why didn't he like the girls at all? He was about to sink into his thoughts when a voice was heard from behind the drummer.

"Weren't you told? This is sand-sibling territory..." Shino turned to find that it was one of his classmates, as well as one of the sand bullies Kankuro. Another sigh escaped the drummers mouth. Man this doesn't get any better.

"Sorry, I'll just leave your territory." Shino started to turn away when he was blocked by the boy in question.

"I see you got my note, that means you do have interest in finding a partner..." The drummer looked at the letter, then at Kankuro.

"You mean...this is your letter. YOU wrote this???" Kankuro just sighed as he looked down, a wave of shame overcoming him. Even the first fight he lost didn't make him feel this horrible about himself. He started to shake, trying to hold in his tears, but to no avail. Just why did he have to be gay!!!!! Why couldn't he be like any normal guy, looking at chicks instead of men.

"I'm sorry, Shino..." Kankuro whispered as Shino stepped up towards the Sand Sibling, pulling him into an unsuspecting hug.

"I guess...I guess I could try something different," the drummer sighed as he pulled the other boy in.

Kankuro didn't want to speak, as he thought that if he did, the dream would disappear. He just curled inside the embrace of the taller drummer, enjoying every moment.

0….0

After that brief 15 minute break, the students were back in their classes. I overheard Kiba talking to Shikamaru about matters that, in my opinion, was new gossip to the school.

"You're kidding Shikamaru!!!!!"

"I wish I was Kiba, however Shino is a homosexual, and he's got a bully for his boyfriend." Now to Sasuke, this was news. Though he wouldn't dare interrupt their conversation, he couldn't help but seem interested. It was while he was listening to Shikamaru and Kiba that Naruto walked in, an expression of shock covering his face.

"Did I just see Shino and that Sand dude MAKING OUT!!!!"

"Yes Naruto, you saw right." Shikamaru sighed as he felt Ino's arm loop around his own. I watched as Shikamaru's face became softer when Ino was about. Damn me and my analytical crap! I watched everything from afar, inspecting everything right down to the tiniest speck

"Duuude," Naruto just said as he sat down, two seats away from me. He was so close, I could see all his features. He was quite nicely toned, and he wasn't as pure as I suspected him to be, for I could smell the familiar essence of cigarette smoke coming from him...

So he smokes...wonder what else he can do?

At this point the teacher for english came inside. The teacher was a female, and her name was Kurenai-sensei. She was one of the few teachers that was generally nice to me, despite my known job.

"Good morning class. Today we are starting our partner projects." Partner projects...? SHIT!!! What sane person would want to work with a slut like me? I'm too dirty to get anywhere in the world... "Now I will be picking people out of the hat, although there have been earlier requests for partnership positions. I have accepted them all so the rest of you will be pulled out one at a time and matched with eachother. Shall we start?"

Turned out the request for partner positions came from Shikamaru and Ino, as well as Shino and Kankuro. I thought to myself 'Lucky assholes.'

"Hyuuga Hinata..." I noticed that Hinata was whispering under her breath 'Please be Naruto...Please be Naruto.' All I could do was smile and shake my head in amusement. So she did like him that much. Too bad Hinata, you're up against me!!!

"...You're with Inuzuka Kiba." Hinata's beggings stopped as she frowned slightly, then smiled at Kiba.

Naruto was still on offer!!!

It took the teacher at least two minutes to partner at least 20 kids together, and there was 40 students!! Finally the name that I had longed to hear came up.

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

Oh god, please let it be me. I thought as I begged inside my head. Please, let me work beside Naruto, otherwise I may never have a chance like this... I watched as Kurenai-sensei pulled out the second little piece of folded paper, the concealed name was to be Naruto's partner. My heart almost stopped beating totally. Sweat droplets started forming on my face, the beating of my heart almost like a thudding against my chest, each beat hurting me.

It has to be me, it has to be me. These words echoed in my brain. The teacher opened the paper and a look of amazment covered her face.

It has to be me, It has to be...

"Uzumaki Naruto...you are with Uchiha Sasuke..."

0….0

Sorry I took so long on this story, i had so much crap to do and I wanted it to be extremely chunky. So here is chappie two. Thanx 4 all the support and stuff, I really enjoy typing Naruto fanfics for u guys!!!!!

Byes for now!!!

Kaiaken


	3. Invites can be deadly

Like an angel from Heaven: Chapter 3 

Note: Hello this is Kaiaken here. Now I've been getting reviews with people begging me to make Sasuke a non-prostitute. I know Sasuke is cool and all, but if I took the word of all the review suggestions I got, where would the suspense be? Ah well, onto chapter 3!!!!

"Uzumaki Naruto...you're with Uchiha Sasuke."

As Kurenai-sensei spoke those words, my heart stopped completely. Was this really happening? Was the popular and pure Naruto being partnered with...me??

Maybe god was listening to me after all...

Needless to say though, the class wasn't too thrilled about Kurenai-sensei's decision to partner Uzumaki with me. I honestly couldn't blame them. What teacher would be crazy enough to partner a cool person like Naruto with a slut like me? The girls, in particular, made a big deal over the decision. However it was the usually-shy Hinata that made the biggest scene of all. She stood up from her chair and literally shouted her opinion to the teacher.

"You can't do that!!! You can't let Naruto be partnered with...a whore!!!!"

"You are in NO POSITION to tell me who I can and can't pair up, Hyuuga Hinata. Sit down and refrain yourself IMMEDIATELY!!!" Hinata sank back down onto her chair, a sad expression embedding her face. I watched her as she slumped on her chair, a grin appearing on my face.

Sorry Hyuuga, Naruto's going with me...and he will stay with me...

"Now students, you may move to your designated partners. The theme of the project is 'Love is stronger than the hateful words around you.' You have a week to finish the assignment. Begin."

Trust Kurenai-sensei to pick a topic as soppy as that one...

Naruto sighed as the class began to move to their partners. He got up from his seat and moved to his designated partner, the infamously unpopular Uchiha Sasuke. He sat down in the vacant seat beside the black-haired youth. Neither one spoke to each other until Naruto found the silence quite aggravating.

"Hey, are you really Uchiha Sasuke?" Of all the introductions! Naruto thought as he mentally cursed himself. The other boy just nodded as Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke's ear, a blush creeping on the Uchiha's face.

"Are the rumours about you being a prostitute true?" the blonde whispered as Sasuke realised that he couldn't lie to the innocent blonde beside him.

"More or less..." Sasuke sighed as he sank his head onto the desk, covering his face with his arms. At this point in time, the Uchiha wished for the world to close over him. But what he was about to hear from the blonde would rapidly change that thought.

"I don't see what the fuss is about?" Sasuke's head flew up as he turned his head quickly, blue eyes meeting black, their gazes fixed onto one another. Naruto smiled as Sasuke's blush became noticeable. "So what if you work at a brothel, big freaking whoop!"

"You mean...you don't care?"

"Bah, what do I need to care about? You're lucky, you get some whenever you want. I haven't even lost mine yet." Naruto began to blush as he realised what he just said.

_Why am I saying this to a complete stranger???_ Ah well. Naruto thought as he continued his conversation with Sasuke.

Despite the previous comment, Naruto and Sasuke began talking, ignoring their task completely. From sports, leather fashion, music, cars and more. Anything the two could think up they talked about it. Even the subjects that were better left for women. The howling laughter that came from Naruto was heard throughout the class, while Sasuke's laugh was nothing more than a chuckle, a smile and an occasional opening of the mouth. Sakura noticed this from the front of the classroom and she was anything but impressed.

_If you think you can sink your claws into Naruto, then think again..._ Sakura thought bitterly as Rock Lee noticed his girlfriend looking at the blonde and his jealous streak came back all of a sudden.

_What's so good about Uzumaki anyway? Just because he's the lead singer of a band..._ Rock Lee grumbled in his mind as Sakura continued to stare at the blonde boy.

I didn't see why everyone hated Sasuke so much. Just because he had a job as a prostitute, didn't mean that he was a bad person. I talked to him for ages about everything. Turned out he liked the band I liked - A perfect Circle they were called. We chatted until class had ended and it was time for lunch. I walked out of the class beside him, a solemn expression coating his slightly pale face.

"Hey, what's wrong Sasuke?" I asked with worry. One minute he was smiling, the next he was miserable.

"It's just that I have to eat lunch alone again..." Man, even he didn't deserve to be alone. That wasn't fair that Sasuke was left all by himself. Then an idea came into my head.

"Where do you eat, Sasuke?" I asked as a slight blush began creeping onto my face, covered by my gold hair. Sasuke looked at me with a confused expression that made him look so funny, and yet so adorable...

Whoa!!! Where did THAT come from??? As I shook my head of all the weird thoughts, it became strangely harder to talk.

"Well...I eat at the roof of C block, why?"

"Well...ummm...maybe..." SHIT!!! Since when did this become a chore? "How about...well...would you like me to come...and...eat with you?" Fuck that was hard!!!! I never knew talking was so difficult.

More to the point, why was it difficult for me to speak to Sasuke all of a sudden? As I pondered this answer, I noticed that Sasuke was looking down at his feet, his bottom lip quivering.

"If you want to, I would like some company..." He said as he raised his head, showing that he had tried his best to hold his tears. I could see the small pool of water growing in his eyes. I felt sorry for him, he had been through a lot. That explained why he sat by himself a lot. Did everyone hate him that much? Just because he had a job that was classed as 'Socially sick', he didn't hurt anyone while doing it did he?

I followed my newly found friend to where he sat, and it took about 5 minutes to get to the top of C block. When we got to the top however, I thought the strenuous walk up the stairs was worth the effort. The view was awesome. The school looked so small and I imagined Sasuke and I being kings of a kindgom.

"Wow, nice place you got here..." I grinned as I pulled out my smokes again for the second time today. Was there anytime of the day when I didn't need a smoke? Then I remembered there was someone else with me, so I held out my pack, offering it to him. Without a word he pulled out the smoke and placed it in his mouth.

"Thanks," he said as I lit up my fag, then I lit up his. For the next hour we smoked, laughed, ate, smoked and laughed some more. I had never laughed with a person this much in ages, and on the rooftop Sasuke laughed more openly. I was happy that he was happy, and I felt for him, afterall, I wasn't ALWAYS so popular.

But it then dawned on me that I was falling for Sasuke. I was gay...hmmm...surprises never seem to amaze me...oh well.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

I couldn't believe this was escaping my mouth, I didn't believe this was happening, however I thought it necessary. If I was falling for him, I wanted him with me as long as I could have him.

"You wanna come over to my house this arvo to uhhh...welll..." OH SHIT!!! I thought. Whaddo I say? Hey the assignment, I could use that as an excuse!!!! "Well..that is, we'll work on the project together at my house!!!" My face turned a furious red during that sentence. Chances are Sasuke noticed the rapid change in my face colour...FUCK!!!! He took a while before giving me his answer. God did he like torturing me or something???

"Yeah, I'll come over...but let me cook the meal for tonight, ne?" OOOOh. A dinner offer. I could live with that. I nodded as the bell rang, shaking hands with the black haired boy in front of me before leaving. I gave him the piece of paper with my address on it and he placed it in his pocket. We had different classes in that period, damn. But I waved at him as I headed for G block, while he headed for the Auditorium. But for some reason, I felt uneasy.

0...0

As I headed for his class, stopping over at the outside tap briefly, I was confronted by three looming figures.

"Well well, if it isn't the slut..." The sand siblings had come out to play. Three siblings - Temari, Kankuro (Shino's guy) and Gaara - all dedicated to make school life, especially mine, hell!!!! I stood there as they surrounded me. "Hyuuga Hinata has a message for you. She said 'Other than the project, if you go even 3 feet near Naruto, you're fucked." After her speech, Temari punches me in the stomach, sending me to the ground in an instant. For a girl she was violent...as well as very strong.

"This is for screwing with my friend's mum!!!" Gaara shouted as he kicked me in the face, sending me flying to the ground. The red-haired teen, obvoiusly stoned, spat right in my face as I laid there in the dirt, easily beaten and bleeding from the mouth. " Remember our warning, slut." With a kick of the dirt to my face, the three left. Kankuro didn't do anything, probably because he was with Shino. But even without Kankuro, the Sand duo were unstoppable. I laid in the dirt, spit and blood meeting together in one steady flow down my chin.

As long as I am with Naruto...I don't really care what you do to me...

Well, next in Chapter 4

Sasuke arrives to find that Naruto is filthy rich, but an orphan. He also finds that he is having trouble supressing his urges...


	4. Dinner is served

Like an Angel from Heaven - Chapter 3

Note: Sorry this took so long...So much homework

Anyone who didn't know me would've told me just to avoid Naruto after the beating I received from the Sand Siblings. However, being the stubborn ass I was, I chose to go to Naruto's house straight after school. I walked up to the gate that was the wall between the school and the outside world, taking out the piece of crumpled paper that Naruto had given to me. It held the address to the lead singer's house. My face was still bruised with the footmark that Gaara had given me, and it stang a little, but it wasn't hurting like before.

45 Kimanchi road...Wait a minute, that's near Hinata's mansion. Could he be??? My pace from my usual walk became a sort of a power walk as I exited the school, my heart speeding up slowly. I passed the Main Street, crossed the train tracks and practically ran over the bridge the went above Konoha river, before stopping at Habaska road - Hinata's street. Right beside that street was my destination, Kimanchi Road. I didn't even care about the possibility that the Sand Siblings were following me. I was too amazed to care.

I knew it. Only rich people could afford to live in the Northern Part of Konoha. Naruto is rich...

I walked down the long road, starting at the number 121. I gazed at all the houses in awe. All of them were different colours, with limestone finishings and statues of lions, eagles or dragons on their remote controlled gates. They were all so amazing, with large front lawns covered with roses, camellias and gardenias crowning the edges of long footpaths and driveways. Fountains crowned the lawns, large waterspouts glistening against the afternoon sun. Cars that were expensive and...it was all so rich!!!

55, 53....

All these houses were amazing, such beauty and glory only the rich and wealthy could afford. I remembered going to Hinata's house a few years back for her party. Her house was a creamy peach in colour, with brick finishing rather than limestone. Her lawn was enormous and she, as well as her cousin from across the road, Neji, had Olympic size swimming pools.

49....47....45!!!!

I looked up and my mouth dropped instantly. Naruto's house was enormous!!!! It was a limestone house, light blue in colour, with Bats draping his black gates. He had a lawn far larger than any I had ever seen, and a huge driveway, a fountain in the middle of the pathway. It was at least 4 storeys in height, and I was amazed at the number of windows that could be seen on the building.

"So you like my house, eh? Judging by that look on your face I'd say you do." I looked up to see that Naruto was perched atop the brick fence, sitting with his left leg dangling, his right leg up against his chest in an Indian style. He was wearing a street-like outfit, with a white shirt underneath his deep blue jacket. He was also wearing jeans and a pair of expensive sneakers. He smiled as he jumped from his perch and met my gaze. He noticed the mark that was my grazed chin, his blue eyes widening with shock.

"Hey were you picked on again?" I nodded as he stepped up to me, examining my bruised chin. He was so gentle, I blushed under his touch. No one had ever cared like this, I guess after everyone found out about me they stopped caring

"The guys who are trying to maim me are most likely following me." Naruto instantly grabbed his cell with his right hand, his left hand still on my chin. He pressed instant dial and he soon started speaking.

"Kikomo, look for three suspicious individuals throughout the area ok?" He said as he turned his phone off and placed it in his pocket. It was at this point he realised that his hand was still on my face. He hurriedly took his hand away, blushing enough for me to see. I blushed as well, but not as hard as the blonde.

"Uhhh....well...wanna come inside?" he said in a hurry as I just nodded. He opened his gate as I entered what I thought was the most luckiest lifestyle anyone could live. The driveway to the house was at least a hundred metres away. We started walking and I took in the colours that were on display in Naruto's garden. All kinds of flowers, in every colour, were there for me to see. Whatever the rich wanted, they could afford, and Naruto was definitely rich. We saw the fountain on our way and I felt like I wanted to jump into the streaming water, however I could only smile as Naruto and I walked to the doorway.

By the time we got there he pinned in his key number in a keypad that was beside the door. We got inside, but I wasn't prepared for the beauty that was hidden behind Blackwood doors.

Sasuke's mouth dropped as he gazed at the inside of the mansion. He turned around in circles, marvelling over the marble interiors, filled with blacks, whites and grey colours that knocked the Uchiha off his stool. Naruto just grinned as he saw his newfound crush stare in awe over the house.

"This is just Shino's level. Wait till you see the rest of the house."

"You mean, the band lives here as well?"

"Heck yea. I couldn't have a 4-storey house to myself, so I invited the band to live with me. Other than Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru were rich to begin with, but they like independent living better.

"And your parents don't mind this...." Sasuke stopped when he noticed that Naruto's expression had sunk into a depth of sadness, telling Sasuke that something he had said must've hurt the blonde. Naruto took in a long sigh before speaking.

"I...I don't have any parents...they're dead from an accident..." Naruto started to shake, trying his best to hold his sadness back, but to no avail.

_Why does it have to hurt so much.... _

Naruto felt a pair of toned arms wrap around him. He looked up and saw Sasuke, a solemn expression gracing his usually stony face.

"I know how you feel...I lost my parents too, which is why I live with my brother..." the Uchiha whispered as he felt his hate for the individual who forced him into the brothel industry come to surface. Naruto just sighed, snuggling closer to the boy who was holding him.

"Thank you...." To Naruto, he didn't care that Sasuke was a guy, and that there was a great possibility that the blonde was gay. None of it seemed to matter at that very moment.

It seemed like forever, but Naruto slowly released himself from Sasuke, even though the blonde secretly didn't want to. Naruto grinned again, making the black-haired boy blush. The Blonde was so gorgeous, so innocent, so ethereal like, it made Sasuke want him even more.

"Come on, I gotta show you the rest of the mansion!" With this Naruto took a shocked Sasuke by the arm and tugged him along to the staircase, eager to show the Uchiha the rest of his house.

Shino's level was so wierd. Black, white and grey were all you could see in his rooms. Even the kitchen utensils were black and white. It was all too plain and vague for me, and the only thing that was coloured was a giant picture of Kankuro placed on a wall in the living room, which scared me further. So Naruto and I decided to go to the second level - Shikamaru's level. Needless to say, like his attitude at school - he was LAZY!!! And not just lazy, he was so lazy all his CD's, clothes, remnants of homework from school and more were cluttered all around his bedroom, as well as everywhere else in his level. The mess was so large it even stretched into the kitchen. Kiba's level was extremely clean despite his usually scruffy attire at school. However I would've thought the level was perfect if it wasn't for the strange dog wallpaper as well as the large portraits of dogs hanging on the walls.

After an hour of touring the first three levels, we made it to the top level - Naruto's level. It was so rich in all kinds of fabric, and anything that was remotely cool. His living room was full of leather and silks of all kinds. Deep purple and navy blue, as well as maroon, was his favourite colours. But what was most amazing about his level was of course - his bedroom. It was a navy blue colour with a king size waterbed. The bed was glazed with Silk covers. Even the pillow cases were silk. His windows were draped with indigo curtains and when I saw his closet full of expensive clothes, I was more than grateful that Naruto befriended me.

"This...this is awesome, Naruto....just amazing...." I whispered as Naruto smiled, walking up to his closet and grabbing a large white box. He walked up to me and presented the box to me.

"I only bought it this afternoon, its yours..." the blonde said as I claimed the box in front of me with my hands. I opened the lid and my heart melted. He had bought me a leather outfit with accessories to go with them. There were shoes in there as well and it all smelled new. I looked up at Naruto, my heart beating at a fast rate, my eyes watering with joy as I smiled.

"This...this is the greatest gift anyone could give me..."

"Well then...try it on. I just hope that it's the right size." I nodded as I went to the bathroom nearby, quickly getting the outfit and the accessories on. Even the earrings were perfect.

Naruto sat on a chair as he waited for his friend to change. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, and at the same time it felt good that he was doing it.

_Sasuke...don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to you..._ He was interrupted when his cell phone started to ring. He shoved it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sir, this is Kikomo. We've captured a male and a female, but the third male told us that he was currently dating a member of your band."

"I see. Detain the girl and the boy, and leave the third alone. He's telling the truth."

"Roger that." Naruto hung up the phone and placed it into his pocket.

_So, Kankuro's not being a sand sibling. That's good for him._ Naruto soon heard the bathroom door open and he stood up from his seat. His blue eyes widened as the Uchiha stepped out in his outfit. The pants clung onto Sasuke's legs perfectly, showing Naruto the shape and tone of the other boys legs. He also noticed that the top also clung onto Sasuke, showing off the tones of his upper muscles. The blonde felt like he was going to have one of those Nose-bleed spasms, but he kept his cool as he stepped up to the newly-leather clad boy.

"You look great, Sasuke...." Naruto sighed as he stared at the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at the blonde's azure eyes. They were sparkling, like diamonds under water. He watched as Naruto stepped closer and closer to him, becoming only mere inches away from Sasuke. Naruto himself couldn't believe that he was doing this, however he closed the gap between the two, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's waist.

"You said you work in a brothel right?" Naruto's voice was slurred, causing Sasuke to blush hard. What was Naruto thinking?? Sasuke could only nod in response to the blonde's question as Naruto slowly pulled Sasuke to the bed. Naruto fell onto the bed first, tugging Sasuke along with him as the blonde gave the Uchiha a chaste kiss to the lips.

"Then show me what you've got...Sasuke..."

Sasuke grinned as he bent down to kiss Naruto, the feeling of the other boy's lips quickly taking hold of the Uchiha. They were incredibly soft and supple against his own. The Uchiha felt Naruto's arms wrap around his neck, pulling them closer to each other. Shyly, Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, flinching a little on contact. But as the new feeling was gotten used to, Sasuke grew confidence. He slowly slipped off Naruto's jacket, along with his shirt, revealing to Sasuke Naruto's upper body. The Uchiha felt like he was going to nosebleed to death, this was too good to be true. Naruto blushed under Sasuke's touch, the feel of the Uchiha's hands on his chest feeling erotic. Sasuke slowly kissed his way down Naruto's chest, nipping lightly at the soft flesh on Naruto's collarbone. Naruto didn't know that Sasuke was so talented, quickly making the blonde go hard. Slowly, Sasuke made his way down to Naruto's chest, nipping at both of the blonde's nipples before descending further. Sasuke then noticed a mark on Naruto's stomach, however he didn't mind this as he slipped his tongue into Naruto's navel, causing the boy under Sasuke to arch against him.

"So...you're that good eh?"

"With age comes experience, I guess." With this said, Sasuke slowly descended further, finally reaching the zipper to Naruto's pants. He slowly unzipped them and pulled them - as well as the boxers under them- off. This left Naruto totally naked, and Sasuke was still clothed. So Naruto got up and slowly took off Sasuke's outfit, the Uchiha giving the blonde permission to undress him. The vest came off with ease, surprising Naruto when he saw Sasuke's bare chest. Next were the pants, and they came off without a problem, but Naruto's face went a tomato red when he noticed that Sasuke was NOT wearing any underpants, showing Naruto the fullness of Sasuke. The Uchiha smiled as he lightly pushed Naruto back onto the bed, spreading the blonde's thighs apart with his knees.

"Let's see how good you taste, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto didn't know what Sasuke meant until he felt warmth around his member. He looked down and realised that the Uchiha was going to take Naruto into his mouth. The blonde braced himself as he felt the searing heat of the other boy's mouth totally cover him up. Naruto felt a raging pleasure overcoming his senses, which made him arch himself further into the Uchiha's mouth, wanting the other boy to go faster. Sasuke could only grin inwardly as he quickened his pace, hearing the noises of enjoyment flood from the other boy's mouth. He felt the pressure building up inside Naruto, however not stopping for one second...

Until Naruto, with a final gasp, released his pleasure into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke just sighed as he licked himself clean. He coated two of his fingers with Naruto's release, and went up to Naruto, black eyes meeting with blue once more as they shared yet another kiss. Naruto could taste the dull saltiness of his release on Sasuke's lips. It was at this point that Sasuke pulled away, a glimmer coating raven eyes.

"Sasuke...what're you..." Naruto stopped speaking as he felt a sharp pain hit him. Was Sasuke FINGERING him?? At first it was almost unbearable, then Naruto's pain was taken over by an immense, hot pleasure that quickly soothed the pain. Slowly Sasuke added an extra digit, Naruto not caring at all. It felt so good, it just had to be a dream. The Uchiha slowly pulled himself out as he reached for his bag at the side of the bed. He took out a tiny tube full of a clear jelly-like substance. He squeezed it out and slowly coated himself with the jelly substance, Naruto's mind telling him that it was lubricant, and that it was needed for short-notice jobs. Then it hit him. Was he going to....was he even THINKING??? Sasuke went back to Naruto's face, kissing him deeply and intently before pushing himself inside. Naruto stopped breathing for a few moments. It was so painful when Sasuke started his ministrations. However Sasuke finally hit that spot again, the hot pleasure quickly returning to Naruto. A moan escaped his lips, followed by more sounds of enjoyment as Sasuke's once steady pace became fast and un-coordinated. Sasuke buried his head in the crook of Naruto's neck as, too soon it seemed, Naruto broke free his pleasure again. The tightness around Sasuke's member became even tighter, causing the Uchiha to let go inside of the blonde. Sasuke just sighed as he collapsed into Naruto's waiting arms. The two laid on silken sheets, sweat coating the two boys, gazing up at the chandelier.

"I'm glad it's a Saturday tomorrow. So is this what you meant by cooking?" Sasuke nodded, smiling as Naruto looked at him. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"Have you ever heard of 'love at first sight'?" Sasuke just sighed as he once again kissed Naruto lightly on the lips.

"Yes, I believe in Love at first sight. Why, do you want to ask me out?" Damn Sasuke and his telepathic like powers. Naruto nodded as Sasuke cupped the blonde's face between his hands.

" Okay...I'll go out with you. But do you care if the school found out." Naruto shook his head instantly as he kissed the Uchiha again, the kiss becoming deeper as Sasuke pulled Naruto above him. However their passionate moment was ruined when they heard the sound of a bowl being dropped onto the ground. Naruto and Sasuke looked to the open door to find that it was....

"SHIKAMARU!!!--THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE???!?!?" The electric guitarist's face became pale with shock as on the floor laid a bowl with scattered rice everywhere around Shikamaru's feet.

"Oh...my...god....IS THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD GOING GAY?????!!!!!"

Gah, this took too long I know, I have had stacks of stuff to do, but I will make sure that I get a chappie in sooner. But onto...Chapter 5!!!! Shino and Kankuro go on their first date!!! Let us follow their zany adventures as they experience a day at a deathtrap amusement park!!!!!


	5. An unsuspecting date

Like an angel from heaven

Chapter 5 special - Shino and Kankuro's date from hell

Hello little pretties. Its me again. Didya love that chappie I wrote? u did? Well now it is time for a special. Shino and Kankuro's date...a day in Deathtrap Theme park. But first a bit of a recap of what happened AFTER Shikamaru walked into Naruto's room...Soz that this took sooo long, i have exams as well as the other story to finish.

"Oh...my...god...IS THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD GOING GAY?!?!?!" Shikamaru felt like he was going to collapse onto the floor as he saw Naruto having sex with...UCHIHA SASUKE?!?!?! Now this was getting worse every time. Naruto just sighed as he blushed again, the thought of being caught too unreal. Sasuke blushed as well as he thought 'If that Shika-dude tells Ino, I am so fucked'.

"Well, whaddya want Shikamaru?" Naruto's voice seemed parched as his electric guitarist snapped out of his state of shock.

"I wanted to know if I could borrow...uh...your tape recorder..."

"It's in the cupboard...just get it quickly before anyone else..." Naruto was silenced when he heard another set of footsteps approach his door. It was none other than Kiba, who was like a brother to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto I was just gonna ask if...." He looked into the blonde's room to find what Shikamaru was gawking at, and all at once the bass guitarists face went white as a sheet....

"OH MY GOD NO!!!!! NOT YOU TOO NARUTO!!! THE WORLD'S GONE GAY!!!!"

Naruto sighed again. Was there anymore people at the doorway? But he didn't care that anyone knew, as long as he was with Sasuke, who was lying there blushing madly, then he was happy.

Next Day - Saturday

Shino woke up to the sound of birds singing in the backyard. He opened his eyes wearily, the birds reminding him of what life was like at his home mansion. He slowly got up, placed his feet on the black and white checked carpet, and grabbed his shotgun from the side of his dressing table. He aimed it out of the window and pulled the trigger, instantly scaring away the birds.

"Bloody nuisances!!! TAKE THIS!!!!!" Shino started to rave as he shot the birds one by one, the bullets hitting their targets in one shot. He was on his third bird when he heard a shout from Shikamaru, who was on the next level.

"SHINO YOU DICKHEAD!! STOP THAT GUN-SHOOTING ALREADY, I AM TRYING-TO-SLEEP!!!" The drummer sighed as he placed his gun back beside the dressing table. He looked at his calendar as he placed on his black glasses.

_Well...I have my first date with Kankuro today...this is gonna be fun, I guess. _Shino sighed once more as he took off his black pyjamas, leaving him with only boxers on. He then went to his cupboard and chose an outfit to suit his mood - a black long-sleeved top, black pants and a trench coat that was you guessed it pitch black. The drummer combed his hair, making it stand upwards as he placed the ear-rings in his ears before going to the kitchen.

As he walked into his dining room however, he was halted by one of his servants.

"Mister Aburame, there is a person here to see you. He is in the living room." Shino shook his head slightly as he was led into the lounge room. When he entered the living room, his attitude became more positive when he saw that the person who was waiting for him was....

"Kankuro. You came early." The other boy was sitting on Shino's black and white couch, his head covered by a cape that was draped over the sand-sibling's head. Like Shino, Kankuro was wearing nothing but black.

"I came because I wanted to see you, Shino-kun." the other boy smiled as he stood up from the couch, walking into the awaiting arms of Shino. The drummer placed a small kiss on the other boy's lips before standing there, his arms firmly around the sand sibling.

"So, where do you want to go today?" Kankuro thought for a minute, not really thinking about what he wanted to do with Shino. Then his brain thought of a great idea of a date.

"Shino-kun, how about we go to Death-trap amusement centre?" Shino took some time to register what his sand-sibling boyfriend had just suggested.

_Death Trap Amusement Centre....that doesn't sound like a safe place. _He looked down at the slightly shorter sand sibling, and sighed.

_Oh look at him with those puppy-like eyes. I can't resist those damned eyes. Damn it I wish I were a rock, they don't feel a thing._

"Alright Kankuro, we'll do what you want to do today. Death Trap Amusement Centre it is." The sand sibling smiled as he hugged his drummer boyfriend.

"Arigatou, Shino-kun, you make me so happy!" With this the couple shared another kiss. Shino thought as he kissed his sand-sibling boyfriend '_I never knew that I would be gay, oh well. Life never seems to turn out the way most people say its supposed to be.'_ Their kiss was interrupted when once again Shikamaru entered the drummer's living room.

"Oh great. I see enough of that crap from Naruto and that slut-boy Sasuke, but I DON'T-NEED-TO-SEE-IT NOW!!!!" Kankuro's eyes widened as he registered in his mind Shikamaru's words.

"Naruto...and Sasuke...?" Shino sighed as he placed his hand on his head.

_You Idiot Shikamaru...._

"Shikamaru, did you need anything?"

"Yeah, I just wanna borrow some DVD's from you. I could go to Naruto, but he's too busy being fucked by slut-boy Sasuke." Kankuro's eyes widened even more at that sentence.

"Sasuke...and Naruto...ARE TOGETHER!!!" Shino sighed as he went up to the electric guitarist, passing him a key.

"They're in the closet next to the TV. Oh yea, next time keep your mouth shut, you just told Kankuro about the Naruto/Sasuke thing." Shikamaru looked at Kankuro, whose face had now gone white as a sheet, shock covering his face like a blanket.

"Oook then. Well, thanks for the key."

"That's okay." Shino then turned to his shocked lover. " Shall we go now, Kankuro?" The shocked sand sibling's colour soon changed to normal as he heard his boyfriend's voice.

"Okay then, Shino-kun." Kankuro smiled as he held Shino's hand. Shino reacted by grasping onto Kankuro's hand with his own.

_Wow, I really do like Kankuro. _Shino thought as the two walked out the door.

An hour later

"GO TO HELL, YA FREAKING NO-GOOD DRIVER!!!" Kankuro shouted as he exited the bus with Shino. It seemed that the bus driver and Kankuro got into a fight over bus fares. The sand sibling thought he and Shino were being ripped off and he voiced his opinions....Literally.

"I'LL SEE YA IN HELL YOU FUCKHEAD!!!" The bus driver yelled as he left Shino and Kankuro, scaring his passengers. Shino sighed as he and his sand boyfriend entered the theme park. There a lady stepped forward to the couple.

"Welcome to the Death Trap Amusement Centre, you must be an Aburame. " Shino was amazed. How did she know that he was an..... "Your father owns this theme park, so you can have as many tokens as you and your...Uhhh...friend want." Shino sighed again as he was handed at least 2 to 300 tokens.

_Trust you to buy this amusement park dad..._

The lady waved as Shino and Kankuro entered the theme park, having a glance at the rides before one of the roller coasters caught Kankuro's eye.

"Shino-kun, let's go on the corkscrew!! author: oh the irony of that name" Shino gazed at the roller coaster with all its twists and sharp edges, and the drummer's stomach turn backwards.

_Damned roller coasters._ He then noticed the gleam in his boyfriend's eyes, and he couldn't help but give in.

"Alright...." Kankuro smiled as he clutched his drummer boyfriend's hand and raced to the roller coaster entrance. Shino sighed again while his boyfriend scared away the long crowd. After all, he was a sand sibling. The clerk that the pair greeted turned pale when the pair arrived at the front.

"T...To...Tokens...please..." Kankuro said nothing as he handed 4 tokens over to the clerk. But before the two got onto the carriage, Kankuro gave a warning to the clerk.

"You should have let us in without the tokens, you might just be next on my list...." Shino just shook his head as they were loaded onto the back carriage. Since everybody else was too afraid of Kankuro, it seemed that Shino and his sand boyfriend had the carriage to themselves. As soon as the other carriages were filled, the ride started. Much to Shino's dismay, there was a giant hill ahead of them, one which looked more like a mountain. The drummer sighed as the carriages reached the summit of the mountain.

_Damn rollercoaster....if I knew we were coming here, I wouldn't have eaten breakfast. _As his face turned into an obvious shade of green, Kankuro could not have been more happier to be on a practical death trap.

_Wowowowow, I can't believe we're on the infamous corkscrew, the one ride that has sent all its riders to the sickbay. Oh, why's Shino-kun's face so green?_ The rollercoaster came to a brief stop before hurdling down hill, which was where Shino went from that point. Turns and twists, round abouts as well as about 5 loops, all this was repeated at least 4 times. Shino's stomach felt like he was going to throw not only breakfast, but dinner from the night before.

_God let me survive this....._

However when the ride finally ended, the dropping feeling that was existent throughout the ride was still with the drummer, while his sand boyfriend looked as though stars had hit his eyes.

"THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!!!" the sand sibling practically screamed as he ran in circles. He turned to his lover, who was stumbling from the ride, his face a shade of deep green. "Shino-kun, let's eat some lunch." The words 'lunch' was the last trigger. Much to Kankuro's amazement, Shino clasped his mouth in his hands and ran to the nearby toilets.

A half hour later

"Great, now I'm hungry," Shino sighed as he wiped off the last of the vomit from his mouth. Kankuro looked at the ground with guilt etched into his eyes. Shino sighed again as he placed an arm arm around the Sand sibling. "Hey, what's with the face?" Kankuro looked up at his guy with a guilty look across his face.

"You got sick because of me..." Kankuro looked down onto the ground again before feeling his boyfriend wrap his arms around the sand sibling. He looked up and saw that Shino was smiling, even though the drummer was still suffering from motion sickness.

"Look Kankuro, don't worry about it," the drummer sighed as he placed a kiss on the sand sibling's forehead. "Now let's get something to eat okay?" Kankuro just nodded as the drummer walked himself- and his boyfriend, to a nearby cafe. There the pair were greeted by a young girl with short, straight, blonde hair and blue eyes. She recognized Shino immediately and started to giggle before uttering her words to the drummer.

"M-may I take your o-order?" she said as she shakily grabbed a pen and notebook from the counter. Shino just sighed as the girl looked at him as though he were her trophy.

_Damned fans, can't they just leave me the fuck alone? _He thought bitterly as he looked at the menu, before looking at Kankuro, an idea springing up inside his brain.

"Uh yes, me and my boyfriend would like a Double Decker feast with 6 pieces of chicken for me please?" The girl looked at Shino, then at Kankuro, before collapsing to the ground in a heap. The pair looked behind the counter, where the girl was lying. A few workers came and helped her, taking Shino and Kankuro's orders at the same time.

"Your meal won't be too long guys," one of the male workers said before going back into the kitchen. Kankuro shrugged as he followed Shino to a table where they both sat down. They waited only 5 minutes before the meal arrived, but when it did, it was their meal, but with 15 different extras on the side.

"The fuck is this??" Shino asked as he pointed to the colossal pile of food in front of him.

"You ordered the Double Decker right?" Shino nodded. "Well, this is it." Shino turned away from the waiter-boy, and looked at the food, only to find that Kankuro had started his reign on the food. Shino sighed before paying the waiter. He then turned to his gorging boyfriend.

_This is gonna be a long day...._ Shino started on the food and he couldn't believe how good the chicken tasted. Before long, half of the food disappeared. Any person who was passing the pair of gorging lovers could hear grunts and snorts from the pair. Soon the food was gone and the pair sat on the chairs, rubbing their guts with content.

"So Shino, what do we do now?" Kankuro asked as he tried to stand up, tottering at first before gaining his balance. Shino followed, however it took him longer to recover as he couldn't stop falling over. Shino looked around before he grinned, grasping the sand sibling by the wrist and tugged him to the haunted house.

At the haunted house

"This is so gay," Kankuro groaned as he and Shino walked down the dark halls. The screeching noises and incessant screaming coinciding with the dark were just perfect for Shino. He turned and pulled the unsuspecting sand to him. "Sh...Shino?" Kankuro looked up and saw that the drummer had a slightly glazed look in his eyes, something which Kankuro got excited. The drummer gently pinned Kankuro to a nearby wall. The pair then shared a passionate kiss, before Shino stopped briefly.

"Hmm? What is it Shino?"

"Hey Kankuro?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's have a little fun while we're here, you know...." With this he gently lifted the Sand sibling's jumper and shirt, stroking his hand across the sand sibling's chest and stomach, making Kankuro shiver under Shino's touch. He pulled the drummer closer to him, kissing him as the sand sibling wrapped his arms-as well as legs, around Shino, agreeing to Shino's offer. But as the heated passion became more heated, a voice echoed from the wall.

"Hey, can I like, Join in?" Kankuro swerved around to the direction of the wall, noticing that there was a door knob. He flung it open to find that there was a guy inside. The anger of Kankuro rose to unspeakable levels and Shino sighed as Kankuro let go.

"FUUUUCK YOUUUU!!!"

Later 

"Well, wasn't that fun Shino-kun?" Kankuro smiled as he dragged a now white-faced Shino out of the theme park.

"I don't see how beating a guy senseless and getting a 2 month ban from the theme park is considered fun..." Shino uttered as he saw the bus coming. He then looked down at a smiling Kankuro and surprisingly, he smiled back. "Say, when we get back to the house, let's do something 'fun'. Kankuro smiled as Shino wrapped his arm around the Sand boy's waist.

_This will be an interesting relationship indeed...._ The bus came, and, to Shino's horror, it was the bus driver from before.

"I'm back BITCH!!!" the driver said as Kankuro stepped up to the bus.

"Fuck you trailer-trash!!!" Was Kankuro's reply. Shino sighed as he sat down, clasping his forehead as Kankuro and the driver fought.

_This is going to be a long afternoon....._

Meanwhile.....

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto panted as he and Sasuke laid together on the bed, their 'work' finished.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied as he clambered on top of Naruto, kissing the blonde's chest before kissing him on the mouth. Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck. The pair pulled away briefly, mainly for breath.

"You read my mind Sasuke."

"I know what people want, and I know what you want too...." With this Naruto kissed Sasuke, wrapping his legs around the Uchiha's waist. But as they were about to proceed for the 10th time, a voice shot them out of their activity.

"What's in this room Shika-kun?"

"Oh god don't go in there!!!" Too late. The door flung open to reveal that the voice belonged to Ino, and as she gazed blankly at a naked Sasuke on top of Naruto, her face became paler.

"OH MY GOD CAN WE GET ANY PRIVACY IN THIS HOUSE!!!" Naruto shouted as Ino fainted.

Sorry that took soo long, oh well. I have been on a holiday. But next chappie. Sakura becomes the evil bitch we know and decides to break up with Lee to get to Naruto. But to do that, she has to get rid of Sasuke. So she devises an evil scheme that will shake Naruto to the core.


	6. Spite

Like An angel from heaven

Chapter 6

Another Chappie. Aren't you all lucky. Ah well. Enjoy this chapter....GO SAKURA EVIL-NESS!!!! Sorry for the longness.

.........................

Monday at school: Shino went to the theme park on Saturday, so it was 2 days later

"WHAT?!?!?!?" The high pitched shout was heard from class 203 as Sakura, upon hearing news of Naruto's association with Sasuke, let off her shock. "IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!"

"It is Sakura..." Ino said as she divulged everything to her friend. "I saw them, and Sasuke was on top of Naruto and they were..."

"No more Ino....no more..." Sakura slid into her chair sadly as it dawned on her. Sasuke and Naruto were together. And in such a short time too....

_That fucking slut...I'll get him._ Sakura looked down to find that Hinata was crying again. Since she heard about the NaruSasu thing, she had done nothing but cry. Sakura felt like crying herself.

_How dare that slut take what was mine..._ At this point Sasuke walked into the room, holding Naruto in his arms. He looked up and grinned at Sakura evilly, the pink-haired girl returning her glare to the Uchiha.

_He's all mine Sakura, what can you do now?_ Sakura felt like she was going to run after the Uchiha and tear him apart. But she thought herself to be too good for that. So she decided on a plan that would break the budding pair apart. She turned to Ino, who returned to Sakura a glance of confusion. Sakura walked up to the blonde girl and drew her head close to the pink-haired girl's ear, so that only INO would hear what Sakura had to say.

"I've just thought of the best idea to get Naruto..." Sakura whispered as Ino drew in closer, trying her best to hear her whispering friend. Ino's eyebrow raised instantly.

"Uhhh....don't you have a boyfriend?" Ino said as Sakura smiled.

"You're right....Lee?" Sakura shouted through the class as Lee instantly gave her his attention from the front of the room.

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"You're dumped, OK?" Lee was seen running from the room crying as Sakura turned to Ino. "There, problem solved." Ino just sighed.

_Great way of dumping Lee...._

"So, what's this plan of yours Sakura?" And so the plan was concocted from there.

.............................

The class was once again boring for me. And Sakura would not stop glaring at me. Oh well, the satisfaction of having the blonde-god like creature to myself was just too irresistible not to feel. I led Naruto to our special place where we first hung out. From there I wrapped my arms around my lover, holding on as tightly as I could. Naruto looked at me with such adoration in his eyes, it was almost intoxicating....

"Sasuke...." He whispered as we kiss again, the blonde leaning against the tank for support. I press myself against him as the kiss becomes deeper and fiery. The blonde places his hands under my chest, stroking his hands gently against my skin. I knew it wasn't a game. This was real. I slowly slipped my hands down his shorts as I heard a short gasp from Naruto.

"Naruto....you're all mine..." I whisper as I nibble on his ear, clasping onto the blonde's member. As long as I am the only one who can do this to him, this is my heaven.

"Sa...Sasuke...." Naruto moans as I quicken my pace, his moaning becoming louder. I kiss him again, my tongue stroking his tongue gently. Soon I feel him cum on my hand, the white liquid covering my fingers and palm. The blonde collapses into my arms, while I slowly lick my fingers, tasting the dull saltiness of Naruto. I can feel the blonde's heartbeat on my chest as he raises his head, eyes filled with passion. He kisses me, reaching for my member.

"Na...Naruto?"

"It's my turn...best if you sit down Sasuke-sama." I smile as he envelopes me with warmth from his mouth. I slowly sink to the concrete, the feeling becoming too overwhelming.

Who said lunch wasn't fun?

............................

"AH CRAP!!!" Shino shouted as he pulled out the thumb tack from his shoes. "Dumb-fuck teachers...." It was then that a familiar pair of arms wrapped around Shino's waist.

"Ah hey there Kankuro-san," Shino smiled as he turned around to meet his lover's gaze. Instantly a smile crept onto the usually grouchy drummer. _Damn him and those eyes_

"Hiya Shino-kun." Kankuro said as he kissed his drummer. "I see you're not in such a good mood today." Shino sighed as he tossed aside the thumbtack.

"Careless teachers, that's all."

"Hey Shino-kun, what's wrong with Hinata today?" Shino thought for a moment before looking back at his sand lover.

"I think she's upset that Naruto's with Sasuke..." he noticed that Kankuro's face had changed into a saddened expression. "What's wrong Kankuro?" Shino stroked Kankuro's face with his hand, feeling the soft skin under the hood.

"I don't know...but I have a feeling that Sasuke will hurt Naruto..." Shino sighed as he pulled his lover into his embrace.

"Shouldn't really worry about it, my love.." The drummer sighed again as the grip of the sand sibling loosened slightly.

"I guess....Shino-kun..." But despite his lover's re-assurance, something inside Kankuro still egged at him from inside.

_Sasuke...if you dare hurt Naruto..._

_....................................._

Naruto sighed as he scribbled a picture onto his book. He looked at his pencil box to find a sticker photo of him and Sasuke. After their romps they went to Kiba's arcade, where they lazed about for hours. There they took the photo. He looked to see Sasuke right beside him, causing Naruto to smile. He looked to the front to see that Hinata and Kiba were snuggled up closely against each other. Another smile crept onto the blonde's face as he silently congratulated Kiba.

_It's almost like a love epidemic is spreading...it's all good though... _Naruto felt Sasuke's hand clutch his own and the Blonde warmed up instantly under his touch.

_Nothing could possibly ruin this...._

However the pair were being watched by a pair of spiteful green eyes. Eyes that wanted the blonde and detested the raven-haired youth.

_I will save Naruto from your dirty hands....I swear...._

Afternoon 

"See ya at home!!!" Naruto smiled as he waved his band off. He looked at the sky and found that it was going to rain soon.

_Shit..._ As Naruto started placing his jacket on, he was confronted by a pink and blonde haired pair of females.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura said with a solemn face. "Where is Sasuke-niisan?"

"I think he's gone to work."

"How long have you gone out with Sasuke for?" Ino said this with such seriousness, it almost frightened Naruto.

"About a week...why, is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto-kun...there's something that Sasuke didn't tell you about his work...." Now Naruto was interested. What was it about his work that Sasuke was trying to hide?

"What...do you mean...?"

"Come, Naruto-kun...." Sakura grabbed Naruto by the wrist and led him around the town.

_You'll see Naruto....you'll see how much of a pig he really is..._

an hour later 

"What...is this place?" Sakura and Ino had led Naruto into the downtrodden part of Konoha city and the females had led the blonde to a very dodgy brothel. A brothel that wreaked with the stench of filth.

"This is Sasuke's workplace..." Sakura said. Naruto looked back in shock, then turned to the building.

_So this is where Sasuke works. maybe I'll brighten his day up by coming here..._ He started walking when Sakura tried to stop him.

"No, wait Naruto-kun, you don't know...." Naruto just turned around and smiled, ceasing Sakura from telling the blonde.

"Thanks for leading me here!" Sakura could only smile weakly as Naruto prepared to open the door.

...........................

Sasuke had long since finished his shift, and was starting to drink, when his brother came out of the office.

"Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Drinking Itachi, why? Is it a problem?" Itachi moved to face Sasuke, black eyes meeting black eyes.

"Well, you still have one more job to do..." Sasuke's eyebrow raised. Another job? Who was it this time?

"What do you..." He was halted when his brother closed the gap between them, slowly stroking Sasuke's thighs. The older brother leaned his head against Sasuke's ear as the body space between them narrowed.

"You still have me to contend with..." Itachi whispered as he slowly unzipped his - as well as his younger brother's - pants. Sasuke's head rang in alarm. Is Itachi going  
to-? He felt an instant wave of hideous pleasure flow through him - Itachi had done the ultimate undoing.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Sasuke panicked as Itachi started his movements.

"I am liable to use my employees the way I want to...you're an employee, right?" Sasuke head rang as his body started giving into the demands of his brother. As he lost himself in the waves of heat, he heard the front door open. Turning his head, Sasuke found that the intruder was -

"Na...Naruto?" Itachi grinned as he saw the blonde.

"Well, is this the boy you were telling me about brother? He is as beautiful as you described him..." Naruto's eyes widened with horror as the realization of the sentence came into light.

"B...Brother? Sasuke...you're..." Naruto's face began to crumple in anger as Sasuke pulled himself away from his brother, zipping his pants up in the process.

"Naruto...I can explain." As he got to the blonde, he felt a sharp sting sear across his cheek. Naruto had slapped the young Uchiha.

"You're...fucking disgusting!!!!" Naruto cried as he ran out the door into the pouring rain. Sasuke held his cheek as he saw that behind where Naruto once stood were two other figures - Sakura and Ino. Sasuke instantly knew that this was their work.

"You...bitches."

"Look who's talking, whore. You sleep with your own brother, that's feral..." Sakura smirked as Sasuke looked at her with hatred. "Ah well, at least Naruto knows the truth... You're nothing but trash...." Sasuke could only watch as the two females ran off after Naruto, the rain becoming heavier.

_What have I done?_ Sasuke thought as tears streamed from his eyes.

_What have I done?_

_............................_

Yo That took a while ne? Ah well, next chappie is coming soon so stay tuned.


	7. Memories of a saved boy

Like an angel from heaven - Chapter 7

Hello again my lovelies!!! Here is yet another chapter.

.......................

Sasuke still couldn't comprehend it. One week he was with Naruto, the next.... For a whole week he couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. He didn't want to go to school, however he had to do his job on the orders of his brother. The only thing that Sasuke could think about was the last words of Naruto.

_"You're....you're fucking DISGUSTING!!!"_

He slowly got up, deciding that he had to go to school today.

_Naruto...I'm so sorry....forgive me..._

.......................

As Sasuke walked into the gates slowly, glares and sneers were instantly thrown at the Uchiha. All the kids started to whisper as Sasuke could do nothing else but listen to the comments of the other students.

"Oh my god, the whore's back. Did you hear what he did?"

"Yeah. He was caught by Naruto doing his brother."

"That's disgusting. He'll resort to anything for a quick lay."

"He'll surely go to hell for this. Did you hear what he's done to Naruto?"

Sasuke sighed again as he walked into the school building, feeling a sense of sadness overcome him.

_Naruto..._

When he entered the building, the glares and hatred became more colder. Even Kurenai-sensei looked at him with discontent. Words of hatred and disgust were thrown at the Uchiha, however he didn't take notice. He got to the door of his home room, 105A. He sighed, took in a deep breath and entered his classroom. As soon as he opened the door, hatred and discontent was instantly thrown at Sasuke. The Sand siblings looked at the Uchiha with a murderous intent. However the class was silent. That is, until Kiba stood up and voiced his opinions to Sasuke.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NARUTO!!!!" Sasuke could only look at the angry guitarist with tired eyes, a small smile gracing his face. Kiba stood up, pushing his chair aside with more force than necessary. He began marching towards the Uchiha when Hinata stopped him.

"Kiba-kun, please don't fight. I know Sasuke deserves what he gets but..." Her pleads were soon silenced by Kiba, who would not listen to reason.

"Hinata, Naruto hasn't come home yet, and it's all that slut's fault." He turned to Sasuke, a murderous look enflaming his eyes. He marched to the Uchiha and clasped him by the shirt. Sasuke just looked down as Kiba stared at him, anger flowing through his veins.

"So, did you enjoy toying with my brother?" Sasuke turned to face Kiba, tears streaming down his face.

"I enjoyed every moment with your lead singer. Why? Was there a problem." With anger and hatred he didn't even know he had, Kiba punched the Uchiha, sending him hurling to the ground. The boy pounced on the other youth, punching him with a force that was unknown even to him. The other classmates and some from outside the class circled the fighting pair to cheer Kiba on. Sasuke just laid there receiving the blows from the angry teen. It was not long until Kakashi entered the classroom. With an instant wave of his hand, he pulled Kiba away from a beaten Sasuke.

"That's enough you two," he said as Kiba pulled himself away, angry that he didn't finish Sasuke off. He shooed the crowed away before turning to a battered Sasuke, who was still on the floor. "If I were you, I'd stay there, seeing as though that's where you belong." Sasuke just sighed as he picked himself up from the floor, receiving glares of hatred from the Sand siblings.

_I'm so sorry Naruto...._

............................

Kiba sighed as he opened up his umbrella. He noticed that the rain began to pour the day that Naruto disappeared. Kiba figured that nature herself was connected to Naruto.

_Are you crying again Naruto?_

He turned to his right to find that Sasuke was being beaten up by the Sand Siblings. He had the urge to join their beating session but he had more important things to do - namely find Naruto. As the rain started to pour, he began remembering his past.

2 years ago...when Kiba first met Naruto....his brother....his saviour....

...........................

"HELP US...PLEAAASE!!!" A boy cries as he is trapped by two men. He also watches in horror as his eldest sister is brutally raped by the third guy - the leader. The siblings were wandering around the area looking for some spare parts in a car wrecking factory when they were ambushed. The leader grins as he stops briefly, turning to the frightened boy, who was in tears.

"Don't worry kid, once I'm done with your sister, you're next..." The boy struggles even more as the leader resumes his onslaught on the sister, her cries of pain becoming louder, blood pouring from where he was penetrating her. Then there was a popping sound, and the guy on the boy's left collapsed. There was an arrow in the guy's neck, and the boy looked up to find there was a boy his age with a trench coat and a pair of glasses. The guy on the boy's right tries to attack the gothic guy when there is a louder sound - the sound of gunfire, the guy falling instantly. The figure behind him was another boy around his age, but he seemed really bored, and he had his ears pierced. The leader pulled out of the boy's sister, and tried to run when the leader of the prepubescent gang appeared. He was blonde, with tattered like clothes and a strong build. But what captured the attention of the boy was the leader's eyes. They were burning with a blue icy rage that was never seen by the boy before. The older leader tried to run but the blonde pounced on the older guy, pulling a knife and penetrating the guy's throat, blood spitting out as the older leader fell. The blonde stood up from his victim and turned to the sister, who had by then died from blood loss. He turned to the frightened boy, and smiled.

"Tell me kid, are you Inuzuka Kiba - the infamous Bass guitarist?" The boy nodded numbly as he stepped up to the blonde.

"How would you like to live like a king? You have no home right? I will help you out and pay for whatever you wish." The boy smiled and nodded as the blonde introduced his friends.

"The bored guy is Nara Shikamaru and the Goth is Aburame Shino," he said as the blonde looked at his new friend.

"And you are...?" The blonde smiled, cold blue eyes showing warmth and care.

"Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto...And I have one condition for living alongside me." Kiba nodded as he heard the words that he would carry for the rest of his life with Naruto.

_You must stay loyal to the band, and most importantly, to me..._

...........................

_Now look what's happened to you Naruto....._

Kiba sighed as he remembered his life after that event. He lived like a king, and yet he, alongside Naruto and crew, fought gang after gang, reigning supremacy in the underworld. Then about 8 months after the event the crew got a deal with a record company, and the fighting ceased. Kiba had to admit that he missed the fighting days. They had power then... It was at this stage that Kiba noticed that he had wound up at the dingy part of Konoha. But the boy knew the place well from fighting with Naruto. He found that looking at the old meeting places of the gang was extremely warming.

Then he found his most warming place of all... The alleyway where Naruto first introduced Kiba to a cigarette.

...........................

"Come on Kiba it's not that bad!" Kiba just shook his head as Naruto simply lit up the cigarette. "Try it."

"No way Naruto, I don't wanna do this." Naruto just sighed.

"Kiba, remember what I said to you the first day we met?" Kiba looked at the blonde and sighed.

"You said that I must stay loyal to the band, and most importantly to you right?"

"Right, so Kiba..." Kiba sighed sadly. Naruto was right there, damn that loyalty thing. He took the cigarette from the blonde's hand and placed it into his mouth. Almost instantly he let out a wheezing cough, making the blonde laugh.

"That's....not... funny Naruto....!!!"

"Sorry Kiba. Here, I'll teach you properly..."

...........................

Kiba smiled as he thought about the numerous times that he tried to smoke, before finally getting it right. He was about to walk off in another direction when he heard a familiar whisper.

"Kiba...is that you?" Kiba looked around but found that no-one was behind him or in front of him. Then he turned to the alleyway where deep within the shadows, he could see a figure, a figure that belonged to none other than....

"Na...Naruto?" The bass guitarist took a few steps forward and found that it was Naruto. Some light was shining against the blonde and as Kiba could tell, Naruto was a battered mess. He had torn clothes and a dirty look on his face. But what would shake Kiba to his knees would be the large gash marks on the blonde's arms. All at once Kiba got to his knees and cried.

"NARUTO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF??!!?!?!" Naruto lifted his scratched arm and touched Kiba's face. The guitarist continued to cry as he reached in to hug the beaten blonde.

"I'm....so sorry Kiba....you've been so loyal to me....you didn't need to see this...."

"No, I'm sorry...You've been like a brother to me, and I knew Sasuke was bad news but I didn't tell you..." Kiba pulled away and noticed that Naruto had the same cold look in his eyes again, the same look he lost almost over a year ago.

"Kiba..."

"Yes?"

"Let's go back home, and back to the time of the dark foxes..."

"Back to the time of the dark foxes, my brother. Yes, let's do it..."

...........................

OOOOOH what has Sasuke awaken within Naruto? Find out Next time on Like an angel from heaven: Chapter 8 - The rebirth of the dark foxes


	8. Return of the Kitsune no Yami

Like an Angel from Heaven

Chapter 8

LUCKY NUMBER 8!!!! How cool. Well enjoy the nastiness that is.... Now that school is over for me, I can FINALLY finish this and my other story.

>>

Sasuke sighed as he entered the school once more. 2 weeks of no Naruto, no Demonic Status live performances and no rest from all the beatings that the Uchiha received. The Sand siblings were having a field time with Sasuke, beating him up whenever they could. As he entered the facility, however, the three siblings were busy discussing something else. Sasuke passed the trio with ease, but not without ears dropping on their conversation.

"Did you hear about your....?"

"Yea, he's part of the Kitsune no Yami, right?"

"The Dark foxes....The most dark and malicious underground gang in the known universe...."

"They're in school today...."

"NO WAY!! I WON'T MESS WITH THEM THEN!!!" As Sasuke walked into the building, he instantly became intrigued at what the gang were talking about. An underground gang attending the school. Who were these people? As he walked on towards his homeroom when he noticed that his year level was running in the same direction he was walking. This was when the Uchiha knew there was something going on. Without hesitating, he ran after the students. The crowd, as well as Sasuke, reached the homeroom 107a when he heard a commotion coming from the room. The Uchiha opened the door to find that there was a fight commencing. He could hear the words that were being tossed around the room.

"That's the WAY!!!"

"Yeah, kick his fucking ass to the stone ages!!!"

"Show 'im what Konoha is made of!!!"

Sasuke slowly shoved his way through the ever expanding crowd until he got to the front. However the sight that followed would shake Sasuke to his knees. In the middle of the mass of students was a guy who was being beaten up by....

_NARUTO?!?! You're a fighter???!?!?!_ Sasuke could only watch and listen as the battle continued.

"So, you wanna fuck around with this school eh?" Naruto said icily as the other boy, who was from the City of the Sound, was held up by the blonde, his throat being choked as he gasped the words to Naruto.

"You're...school's...a fucking...hell dump," The boy smirked as Naruto threw him against a wall. He turned to Chouji and Neji, who were standing at the ready.

"You two, get this dead fuck out of our school before I rip his throat open," the blonde ordered as the two just nodded, dragging away the limp body. At this point Sasuke analyzed the newer - changed Naruto. Instead of the uniform he wore a torn denim jacket and a pair of really torn up jeans. His hair was slightly unruly, but that wasn't concerning Sasuke in the slightest. What concerned him was the look in the blonde's eyes. They were cold, empty and filled with nothing but rage... hatred...

And Evil....

Naruto just spat into the corner of the room as the crowd dispersed, trying their hardest to keep well away from the blonde. The three other members at this point went over to their leader, with Kiba being on the blonde's right hand side.

"Naruto nii-san, I see you haven't become rusty with your fighting abilities." He turned to find that Naruto looked really edgy. "Is something the matter?" Naruto just growled to himself as he spat on the floor, turning to Kiba as he did.

"Bah, I really wanted to fuck up that guy. What do I do...." Naruto stopped when the crowd dispersed completely, revealing the figure standing before him. The two boys stared at each other, looks of shock etched on their faces. The class watched from their seats as it was Naruto who broke the silence first.

"Well, if it isn't the incestuous slut, back from the dead..."

"Naruto, I can explain. It wasn't my...."

"Sasuke, please. I don't want anything more to do with you. I did everything for you, and you turned around and committed such a gross act." Naruto turned around as started walking to his desk, with Kiba following him. But as he walked away from Sasuke, the Uchiha called out to the blonde.

"Naruto, I meant it when I said that I loved you..." The words stopped Naruto dead in his tracks. He turned to Sasuke, and Sasuke noticed that Naruto was crying, but not because of joy. The tears resembled anger and hatred. The blonde ran towards the Uchiha in a blind rage and before Sasuke could react, Naruto punched him on the face, sending the Uchiha to the ground. Sasuke was stunned as he slowly sat up, looking up at the blonde with sadness and desperation. Naruto on the other hand looked back with hatred and anger.

"Don't-ever-fucking say that to me again whore, or I'll kill you..." The blonde hissed as he turned his back once more on the Uchiha, walking to his desk as he left Sasuke stunned, and terribly upset.

_Naruto.....I'm sorry.....I'm really, really sorry......_

_>> _

_I am  
Out on my own  
Moving in Shadow  
Nobody knows who I am _

Standing alone,  
And it's me, but you can't see  
Who I am

>>

Naruto just sighed as he sank himself into his desk and chair, watching as the whore picked himself up from the floor. Despite his brain delighting in the fact of seeing Sasuke like that - pathetic and defenseless, the sight still made Naruto's heart ache.

_Why does it still hurt so much...._

The blonde curled his arms around his head as he laid his head on the desk, feeling the coolness of the wood touch his forehead. At this point he turned to his left to see Shikamaru 'playing' with Ino. Kiba sat down right beside Naruto as the blonde slowly raised his head to talk to the electric guitarist.

"Hey, horny shit. Where the hell's Shino?" Shikamaru sighed as he turned to Naruto, with his hand still in his girlfriend's shirt.

"If you have to know, he's gone to do some stuff with Kankuro." Shikamaru then turned to his slightly flushed girlfriend, moving his hand against her chest as she giggled. Naruto's face squirmed as he turned away from Shikamaru and Ino, a note being presented into his face by Kiba.

"Oi what the fuck is this?" Kiba just sighed as Hinata ran to Kiba, kissed him on the mouth, then ran back to her desk.

"It's a note from Sakura." Naruto sighed as he opened the paper. The content was quite explicit, but much to Naruto's liking. But one line in particular caught his eyes.

_Naruto...I want this, I want you....Take everything that you want from me, I-am-yours._

Naruto just smirked as he placed the letter on his desk, finding that Sakura was looking at him. He signaled her to come to him and she instantly ran to his side.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"H-Hi Naruto-kun." Sakura seemed to blush as Naruto stroked his fingers against her leg.

"I read your letter...." He smiled as he patted his lap, signaling the pink-haired youth to sit down on his leg. The blonde leaned his mouth towards Sakura's ear, slipping his hand into Sakura's shirt, placing it between her cleavage.

"So you want me that badly Haruno...." Sakura could only nod as she felt Naruto's hand shift to her left breast, her face turning a bright pink.

"Well, I guess I can only oblige to your request, ne?" the blonde grinned as he spotted Rock Lee's icy look, as well as the look of someone else.

>>

"Oh my god Shino..." The sand sibling gasped as he felt Shino enter his body. Needless to say, this wasn't their first time. After the theme park incident, Shino had decided that it was the time. Kankuro clasped to his boyfriend's neck, pleasure overtaking his entire body as he remembered....

>>

"Wasn't that fun, Shino-kun?" Shino could only sigh as he watched Kankuro dance around in circles in his living room. They had just been dropped off from the theme park by the crazy bus driver and Kankuro was taking delight in the fact that he BEAT the driver at the arguing game. Shino on the other hand, felt a slight headache over the fact that there was a lot of language thrown around the bus. The drummer wondered if the kids inside the bus caught onto the words and started using them.

"Well, if you say so." The drummer couldn't help but smile. This had been the first time that he had ever gone out with anyone, and even he never expected to go out with a guy. But that was how the world worked, in Shino's view that is. He watched as the ever-troublesome Kankuro fell onto the couch, spreading his body like a blanket. The sight of his boyfriend in such a position was a real turn on for Shino. He silently locked the doors to the lounge room and the rest of the outside world. He then turned to Kankuro, who was still in the thought provoking position, and walked towards the sand sibling.

"Kankuro?"

The sand sibling raised his head to find Shino looming over him. He had to admit, the drummer was almost god-like from where he was. Shino slowly walked to his boyfriend's side, and laid himself on top of Kankuro.

"Sh...Shino??" The sand sibling was slightly hesitant, but Shino would have none of it. He kissed his lover, feeling the other boy ease against him. Shino pulled away from the kiss slightly as he looked down on his lover, taking his glasses off as he did so.

"So Kanku, care to finish what we started at the Haunted house?" the drummer grinned as he gazed into the eyes of his boyfriend and lover. Kankuro couldn't believe it. Shino had just called him 'Kanku'. Not that it was an insult, but he had a nickname now. The sand sibling just nodded numbly as Shino began his advances on his lover. The drummer slipped his hand under the other boy's shirt, noticing instantly that Kankuro's skin was surprisingly soft. Kankuro let out a gasp as Shino started playing around with his left nub, feeling the instant hardness under his thumb pad.

The sand sibling just watched as Shino slowly unzipped his shirt, watching as the boy lowered his head to his chest. The drummer's hand stroked his lover's chest, feeling the surprisingly smooth skin of his sand lover. Shino just shivered as he took in the musky fragrance of his lover, feeling himself go hard instantly. He took off his lover's shirt, throwing it onto the ground. He then took off his own shirt, discarding it in the same way before pulling his lover into an embrace. Kankuro gasped at the warmth of Shino's skin.

"Kankuro...Do you know what you do to me...." the drummer whispered as he slowly unzipped his lover's jeans, a shiver of excitement going through Kankuro as he came to a realization: he was going to be taken by Shino. As Shino got the pants to the bottom of Kankuro's feet, the sand sibling sat up and clasped his lover's wrists.

"Hmmm....What's wrong Kankur...." Shino stopped when he felt Kankuro's hands slip away from his wrists and onto the rim of his pants. The sand-sibling pulled the pants down to the drummer's knees, showing everything.

"Shino...I want this, I want you to take me," Kankuro whispered as he pressed himself against his lover in a warm embrace. Shino embraced the sand sibling back, slowly lowering himself and his lover back down to the couch as he did so. The lovers looked at each other in complete awe. Both were naked as the day they were born, and here they were, revealing their love to each other in a way that seemed so sinful. Shino stared down at Kankuro, a smile etching his face. Kankuro smiled back before the drummer kissed his sand sibling on the lips, a feeling of overwhelming proportions taking over him. The pair pulled away and Shino looked at Kankuro with such need it was killing him. The drummer propped his lover's legs onto his shoulders before looking at Kankuro again.

"Are you ready?" Shino gasped as the feeling surging through his body became too unbearable. Kankuro stared up at Shino and nodded numbly to the drummer's advances. The pain was overwhelming for Kankuro. He clasped onto Shino's neck, feeling the drummer enter his body. The Sand sibling wished for the pain to stop, tears running down his cheeks. But the pain subsided and what was left was a warm, almost blinding pleasure that took over the entirety of his body. The cries of pain soon turned into cries of pleasure.

"Shino....."

"Hmm?" Shino answered as he kissed his lover numbly, still getting used to the tightness of the Sand Sibling.

"Go....Faster...." All at once Shino's slow pace changed and Kankuro could only groan and pant as his climax was reached. Nothing was more pleasing for Shino than to see his lover, flushed and satisfied. As the Drummer spilled himself inside of his lover, a smile revealed to Kankuro how happy his lover was. The two laid with each other on that very couch, gazing at one another, their business completed.

"Now I am officially yours Shino...." Shino nodded as he kissed his lover....his sand sibling. However as they did so, the two heard the sound of a key unlocking their door. That's when Shino realised something....

_Oh no...Only one person has a key to my level....._

"Shino I need some more DVD's and ...." The figured said as he looked at the couch, instantly turning pale. It was none other than Shikamaru (how troublesome is he??), whose face had scrunched up as he saw the two boys naked. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!! SHINOOOO!!!"

"Oh FUCK OFF SHIKAMARU!!!!" Shino screamed as he chucked an ashtray at Shikamaru. Kankuro just sighed as he hid his face under his arms.

_Now I know how Naruto and Sasuke felt...._

_>> _

"Na...Naruto!!!" Sakura moaned as Naruto started his thrusts, the pink-haired youth (bitch) wrapping her legs around the blonde. "Harder...." Naruto grinned as he strengthened his pace, as well as quickening it. All Sakura could do was to clasp onto the back of Naruto, her body being pinned between the blonde and the wall of the boy's toilets. She felt herself give way to her orgasm as Naruto felt himself give way. He sighed as he pulled out of Sakura, slipped off the protection that he was wearing and sat down on the cold cement, pulling Sakura to him as he did so. Sakura was still panting as she slowly pulled up her underpants.

"Naruto?"

"What is it....Sakura-chan...."

"Thank-you...I am now-yours..." Sakura smiled as she said those words, resting her head against Naruto's bare chest. Naruto just sighed as he gazed at the ceiling.

_Look what you've made me become....Why did you hurt me so much...._

_Sasuke....._

_>> _

Yahoo....Well that was a long while but it's done :) But onto business, the next Chappie. Half of it will be in a peer mediation room, where Rock Lee is consolidating to the Peer Mediator and fellow classmate, Tenten (oh you all knew this was coming). And Naruto is sinking deeper into a heartbreaking hell as he realises he still love Sasuke. Meanwhile, Sasuke will do the unthinkable...

Ja matta!!! Kaiaken


	9. Never More

Chapter 9: Never more...

Rock Lee sighed as he watched Naruto and Sakura play with each other. Why was it that Sakura always went for the pretty boys? He found it quite irritating that Sakura would dump him and go out with someone like Naruto almost a few days later. As he sunk deeper into his desk, he decided that he would pay a visit to the School's official mediator.

_Maybe she, or he, can help me ease my pain..._

Lunch time-

Rock Lee stared at the ground as he made his way to room 21C - the peer mediation room. He opened the door only to find that the mediator there was none other than...

"Hello I just wanted to talk to th...Tenten!" So this was her school activity? Rock Lee thought as he stared at Tenten in shock. Tenten just smiled as she waved him to sit down next to her.

"Hi Lee, what can I do for you?" The brunette smiled as Lee sat down, stumped at the turn of events. So this is what Tenten does to boost her extra curricular credits? He had known Tenten since Grade school and he knew he could trust her. She was seen by all as the kind-hearted, gentle female. However it was known that she rejected many of the guys that tried to go out with her.

"Is something the matter Lee?" Lee just turned to Tenten, a tired saddened look covering his face like a dark blanket. Tenten knew instantly that something was terribly wrong.

_My poor dear Lee, I can only hope that I can help you, whatever your problem may..._Tenten's thought-process stopped when she felt Lee dive to her in a desperate hug. Tenten of course was shocked at first, but she opened her arms and embraced the torn boy.

"Ever since Sakura left me...I feel sick...I feel nothing more than sadness...and I feel alone..." Lee was close to breaking point. He sobbed against his friend's shoulder, his hot tears searing her skin. Tenten could only hold him tighter as his tears did not relent.

"Lee...I never liked Sakura, and now that she has done this to an innocent, sweet guy like you, I hate her more..." Tenten whispered as Rock Lee listened to her, his sobs easing for a moment. "You were far better than Naruto, but all Sakura wanted was a cheap thrill...You deserve better than that..." Lee raised his head to see that Tenten was crying as well. The sadness in his heart was replaced by a warm, soft feeling deep within him. It reminded him of Sakura, but it felt stronger...

"Thank you Tenten...you are a good person. I see why many guys want you..." Tenten looked up as she wiped her tears with her hand, her other hand still wrapped around Lee. Lee too had his arms still around the Brunette's waist. They looked at each other before, after what seemed like forever to Lee, Tenten spoke.

"But do you know why I never went out with those guys?" She whispered as Lee shook his head. She leaned in and kissed the fuzzy-eye browed youth on the cheek. "I never went out with the other guys because I already had one guy on my mind...it was you..." Rock Lee looked at her, with amazement and a hint of shock. She tried to turn away, but a hand ceased her from hiding her face. The boy looked at her glistening brown eyes, tears slowly building, and he understood. She meant what she said. He leant in and the space between them was closed up. Tenten felt the fire the burned in Lee's kiss to her. Her whole body was alit with excitement as she wrapped her arms tightly around her crush. The pair kissed before breaking off, the lack of oxygen becoming too much. She laid herself on the couch they were sitting down on, tugging Lee with her. He stared down at Tenten, a smile gracing her face as she looked up and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Well...does this mean we're going out, Ten?" Lee asked with a hint of worry. Tenten smiled as she wrapped her arms around her ''patient's'' neck.

"If you want to, I would be happy to do so...being with you would make me so happy." Lee could only do his signature grin as he leant in and kissed his new girlfriend. Tenten pressed her body against her beloved boyfriend's body, feeling the erotic heat of him. She took in his scent until she was heady, but she wanted more. Hands gently roamed around new territory, the kiss quickly becoming deeper and more heated than before, with tongues sparring for dominance, but ending with Lee having the upper hand. The two broke off, with Tenten's hand around Lee's waist and lee's hand within Tenten's shirt.

"Oh no...I'm sorry...We went a bit too quick..." he blushed furiously, unconsciously forgetting to remove his hand from Tenten's shirt. Tenten just smiled deviously as she slowly wrapped her legs around her boyfriend.

"I have waited for this moment since grade school...I want to experience it all with you..." With this she temporarily removed her hands from Lee's waist and began unbuttoning her school shirt. Lee could only watch as he realised that Tenten was NOT wearing a bra, but a boob-tube of sorts. Lee had to admit, Tenten had WAY more bust then Sakura ever did. After removing her shirt, Tenten grinned at the wide-eyed look of her boyfriend. She placed her hands back on Lee's waist, her intentions made clear.

Lee could only nod as he slowly removed the barrier between him and Tenten's breasts. He couldn't believe he was doing this, not even 5 minutes of going out and they were already at it. He leaned towards the right side of his new girlfriend's breasts, and although nervous about it, took her right nipple into his mouth. Tenten could only gasp as Lee began his ministrations, his mouth nipping and licking the exposed flesh. She arched forward, wanting more of what she was feeling, an erotic, sensual feeling coursing through her like hot fire. Lee grinned to himself as he turned his attention to her left breast, doing the same as he did with her right. As for Tenten she wanted everything from Lee. She felt herself drowning in a sea of pleasure, but she wanted to drown in it. She suddenly turned Lee over so the she had the upper hand. Lee was surprised to say the least, but he was also turned on by Tenten's assertiveness. She opened his shirt and started kissing it, nipping at the protruding nipples that crowned the boy's upper body. Lee was gasping as he thought 'Since when was she good at THIS!' He noticed that Tenten had stopped her ministrations, and the boy watched as his new live released her hair from their customary buns.

"Lee...can you...could you...?" She mumbled as Lee smiled, slowly unzipping his pants. He noted that Tenten was quickly removing her pants. She really must want this... He thought to himself as he propped her legs on his shoulders. He pushed into her, being careful not to hurt her, as it was her first time. At first Tenten felt her body collapsing because of the pain, but she calmed herself as she opened herself up to him. Both teens were almost out of breath by the time Lee was fully inside Tenten.

"Are...you okay...?" Lee gasped as Tenten wrapped her legs around her newly bestowed lover. She kissed him, tears falling down her face like raindrops. She looked back at the young man, a smile gracing her face as her lover moved slowly against her. She hugged him as she whispered...

"Harder Lee..." He moved harder and faster, with Tenten reaching her peak in no time. Soon Lee was reaching his peak, but pulled out at the last minute, worrying Tenten. "Lee what's wrong." Despite the slight pain she felt, she still sat up. Lee turned around as he finished releasing himself.

"I wouldn't want to get you pregnant now, would I?" He grinned as he pulled his girl to him. There they laid on the couch, gazing at the ceiling.

"Hey Lee."

"Yeah, Tenten?"

"Next time we do it, let's get some protection next time..." Lee chuckled as he felt Tenten fall asleep against his chest. He kissed her forehead as he too drifted into a soundless slumber...

Meanwhile...-

"Naruto, why don't we go to the park today?" Sakura beamed as she clasped for Naruto's hand. She felt the hand shift away from her own, and Sakura knew that the Blonde's mind was elsewhere.

"Nah I don't feel like it..."

"But Naruto I was..." Naruto turned to her, anger searing his eyes, his stare piercing Sakura's heart instantly.

"I said I didn't Fucking FEEL LIKE IT! Now leave me ALONE!" He stormed off, leaving Sakura stunned and saddened as she came to a realisation.

_So...you still love him don't you...?_

_-...-_

Naruto looked down on the footpath, his eyes darting about the grey concrete, searching for answers.

_Why can't I stop thinking about him... _His pace soon turned from a slight walk to a jog all the way to a dash. Naruto ran and ran, his eyes filling with tears.

_Why can't I stop thinking about him WHY WHY WHYY! _He felt himself collapsing after 15 minutes of running, falling to the ground in a heap. He stared at the ground blankly, the reality of the situation setting in on the young blonde's mind.

_I still love him...I still love Uchiha Sasuke..._He smiled blankly as he laid in the dirt, his tears spilling on the ground before him. He was knocked back into reality when he heard a voice echo from above him.

"If it it isn't my little brother's beloved. My my you are beautiful, even when you are dirty." Naruto's head shot up and found that it was none other than Sasuke's older brother Itachi.

"It's you...what do YOU want?" Naruto hissed as Itachi bent down to face the blonde. The glint in the older Uchiha's eyes made Naruto cautious and scared.

"Well there are alot of things I want but..." he smiled as he stroked the blonde's face before pulling out a syringe. "What I want is..." Naruto spotted the syringe but it was too late. The instrument was plunged into Naruto's neck, the liquid inside being inserted into the blonde. Naruto felt his head become dizzy and heavy, his vision becoming blurry. He fell into the awaiting arms of Itachi, whispering one final word before he was knocked out.

"...bastard..." Itachi just smiled as he caught the blonde, his intentions flooding his head like a swollen river.

"Naruto...I can't wait to try you out...You look like such a good fuck I just want you eat you here and now...but will wait until you are awake..." With this Itachi carried Naruto to his car...

End-

Ahahahahaha a cliffy again! Sorry for the longness. I was somewhere else and I had uni. But now I am back with the production of my stories.


	10. Bloodshed Morning

Like an angel from Heaven

Chapter 10: Fallen angel.

Author's note: Now I left the Sasuke bit to this chapter...More cliffhangers then. :) Enjoy.

...-

Naruto woke up to the scent of incense, after shave...

And Dirt...!

The blonde's eyes flew open, only to find himself in a dimmed room, lit by only one candle. His head ached and his neck was slightly swollen. He tried to stand up, but he then realised another important fact. Somehow or other, he had been restrained on the wall, leaving his arms bound onto the brick structure, his body left in a sitting position.

_How did I get here? Wait...I was on the ground, and ...Sasuke's Brother was..._

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted when a voice echoed from the shadowy room.

"You awake at last little fox. I thought you would be out for a while." Naruto's eyes darted the room and found that there was a silhouette amidst the darkness. When the figure walked into the candlelight, Naruto saw that it was none other than Sasuke's brother.

"You're Sasuke's Brother..." Naruto whispered, a hint of fear apparent in his voice. Itachi bent down to the restrained blonde and smiled.

"Why yes I am. But you can call me Itachi..." The voice of the older Uchiha was dangerously husky, and it was at this stage that Naruto became quickly scared.

_If this is Sasuke's brother, Then that must mean..._

"You tied me up didn't you? Let me go!" Naruto growled, his anger rising. How dare he put me here! Naruto thought. HOW FUCKING DARE HE!" Itachi just chuckled as he bent over, nibbling the right lobe of Naruto's ear. "What the Fuck are you doing?" Naruto started to panic. This was Sasuke's BROTHER! He was practically helpless without his arms free. And what was worse, the feeling that he was getting from Itachi's toying was getting to him. Itachi of course ignored Naruto's plea, and he quickly unbuttoned Naruto's pants.

"Well Beautiful Fox, how do you want it?" Itachi seethed as he tore at the fabric that was blocking him from his prize. "Ever since I saw you, I wanted to know how good of a fuck you were. " He removed the blonde's pants easily, despite the blonde's struggles. He saw his prey's smooth legs, and the older Uchiha realised how Sasuke felt when he confronted Naruto like this. "Now I want you all to myself, and I am going to keep it that way..." The voice of Itachi was like a hiss and it frightened Naruto.

"Let GO OF ME!" Naruto cried out, his tears of fright spilling out from dirt covered cheeks. He saw Itachi unzip his own pants and the intentions of the Uchiha were as clear as day.

_IS HE GOING TO...NO! IS HE GOING TO RAPE ME?_

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! LEMME GO! I want to go home..." Naruto's shouts became whimpers as Itachi laid himself on Naruto, the older Uchiha's hand's caressing the blonde's thighs, his head resting his captive's shoulder as he whispered...

"No-one can hear you...but that's ok..." Naruto had only a moment to breath before feeling a sharp pain sear through him. Itachi had taken him by force, and a sharp cry of pain was emitted from the blonde as Itachi clasped a hold of the Blonde's member. "You're tight Naruto...You really were worth Kidnapping. Now let me show you my skills..." The older boy started thrusting into the blonde, the cries of pain quickly replaced with involuntary cries of pleasure. Naruto closed his eyes as his body gave way to the feeling that Itachi was giving him...

_help me...Sasuke..._

_-...-_

Sasuke slowly woke up to another dreary day. The clouds hung outside like a grey blanket. It had been like this for a whole week. He went to the kitchen and noticed that Itachi was awake already, eating breakfast. Sasuke also noticed that Itachi was well dressed.

"Morning." Sasuke said as he went to the pantry for some food.

"Morning brother." Was Itachi's reply. Sasuke turned around. Usually Itachi NEVER answered his 'morning' greetings. And the tone of his older brother was eerily...happy.

"Where are you going today?"

"I have a few appointments to go to..." Itachi said as he ate the last of his toast and stood up. He opened the door to the outside world and turned around, facing his younger brother. "Make sure you clean up the kitchen before you go to school." As Itachi exited the apartment, Sasuke swore that he heard his older brother chuckle. Needless to say, this wasn't the first time that Sasuke was weirded out by Itachi's behavior. The weird change of attitude started at least 13 days before...and recently Itachi's 'Appointments' became more frequent, and Sasuke could see the bags under his brother's eyes forming from lack of sleep.

_I bet he's going to go to his meeting and not come home until later tonight or tomorrow morning..._Sasuke sighed as he cleaned up Itachi's mess. As he did so, he noticed an object on the floor. Sasuke picked it up and found it was...

_A condom...But where would this have..._Sasuke looked at where he picked up the object, and his eyes widened slightly.

_Itachi was sitting here..._Sasuke stood at the table examining the object laying in the palm of his hands. _What can this mean...?_

_-...-_

Sasuke had arrived at school, expecting to be beaten by the Sand Siblings. Instead, he found that there was panic amongst the students. This kind of panic was not normal, and Sasuke had a feeling deep within him that something was terribly wrong. He walked into the school hallways and everyone was in a panic.

"Where could he have gone?"

"He just vanished without a trace."

"Without saying anything? That's not like him."

Although Sasuke didn't know who they were talking about in his mind, deep within his heart something told him that it was someone who he cared for...that was close to him...

_Could it be you...Naruto?_ Sasuke shook his head as he entered his home room. He went inside and his eyes widened instantly.

He saw Hinata comforting a distraught Kiba. Sakura was being comforted by Neji as the rest of the band members huddled together, their faces etched with sadness and loss. Only one person was missing, and the Uchiha knew that the feeling in his heart was telling him the right thing...

_So it is you Naruto...What have you done now...?_ As he headed to his seat, Kiba spotted him and ran to Sasuke. The black haired youth closed his eye, expecting to be hit, but he opened his eyes and found Kiba standing in front of him, tears welling in the Bass guitarist's eyes. To Sasuke, it was as though the life had been ripped out of Kiba.

"Sasuke..." Kiba said as he began his sentence. "Naruto...he went missing..." Sasuke's heart stopped. The words echoed in his head like a hollow nightmare.

Missing...

"What...wh...when!" Sasuke could barely say the words as Kiba explained.

"Naruto was last seen by Sakura. She said he was having a bad day and ran off, but he never came back." Sasuke himself couldn't believe it. It wasn't like Naruto to just leave and not tell anyone.

"This was 2 weeks ago Sasuke..." All at once he saw a connection. Things were falling into place the instant that Sasuke heard those words.

_Itachi's appointments started 2 weeks ago! Could there be a connection?_ He was temporarily snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kiba's voice.

"Sasuke...please help us...You're the only one who can help us..." Sasuke could only sigh as Kiba broke for the umpteenth time, smiling lightly as he placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"I have a hunch as to where he is, but can you drive?" Kiba nodded as Sasuke started writing down his address. "Come down to my place and we will take action immediately." As he handed Kiba the address, Sasuke's eyes became darker.

_Itachi, should my theory be right...you better not have done anything to Naruto... _Sasuke thought this as Iruka entered the home room.

...-

"Well Naruto...You really are a beautiful creature..." Itachi gasped as he stood up, his head slightly heady from the previous activities. The blonde could only emit a tiny squeak from his mouth, his body sore and his spirit broken. Itachi smiled as he looked at Naruto, dirty and limp.

_You don't even realise how beautiful you are, even in this state. You're like a fallen angel..."_ The older Uchiha released Naruto from his bonds temporarily and held the blonde boy in his arms.

"I do not know whether this is love or not, but I when I am with you, I am happy..." Naruto said nothing as he was cradled in the arms of his captor. Itachi just smiled as he placed Naruto back into his bondage. As he stood up and walked of, he gazed at Naruto one last time.

_You really are Beautiful Naruto... _Itachi thought as he opened the door to the outside world.

The next day-

Sasuke watched as Itachi left again. But as the older Uchiha drove off, Sasuke reached for his phone.

"Kiba are you here?"

"Yeah Sasuke. Just hurry up! The car is getting further away from me!" Sasuke ran and got his coat from his closet and reached for the door before stopping.

_SHIT I FORGOT SOMETHING! _Sasuke ran back to the counter and opened the draw where a fully loaded pistol was waiting. _I might need this..._

Sasuke grabbed the pistol before dashing to Kiba's car outside the front of the Apartments, where Kiba and his 4wd were waiting for the younger Uchiha.

"Just so you know Uchiha, this doesn't mean I like you or anything, I am just worried about Naruto that is all." Sasuke just grunted as Kiba started the car and started following Itachi's car. The few spoke few words to each other during the trip, except when they were pointing out directions. Kiba glanced at Sasuke sometimes and wondered what would happen should the suspicion of the Raven haired boy was true. What if the brother of the Slut was in fact behind the disappearance of Naruto...

What would Sasuke do...?

A half hour passed and the pair realised that they were following Itachi to the Outskirts of Konoha City. They saw the Car stop at a warehouse and Kiba parked around the corner. As he stopped the car, Kiba just saw the handle of the gun in Sasuke's jacket.

_What the fuck? Why is there a gun in Sasuke's pocket?_

"Ok look, you stay here while I go in Kiba," Sasuke said as he jumped out of the car.

"Hey wait a...!" Sasuke swerved to meet Kiba's angry gaze and met it with a glare of darkness.

"Someone has to stay here to ensure our escape. Besides he is MY brother." Kiba could say nothing as Sasuke ran off.

_Sasuke...bring Naruto Back..._

...-

Sasuke snuck up to the warehouse. From the looks of it, it was an old oil storage warehouse. Sasuke examined the area before heading towards a nearby open window. He bent down and what he saw afterwards would shake him to his very core. He saw Itachi, but it was what was in front of him that he was focused on. On the ground, chained to a wall, was a dirty, pale-faced and naked Naruto. The blonde was barely recognizable, his face being covered with dirt and his eyes were tired, his angel's face pale and torn up. His glistening blue eyes were replaced with eyes that were ghostly and filled with Sadness.

_Itachi what have you done...?_ Sasuke could hear what the Older Uchiha was saying and every word was like a nail to the Younger Uchiha's heart.

"Well it's time Naruto, are you ready. " Itachi bent down to the Blonde where the Older Uchiha captured the blonde's face with his hand, while the other hand was busy unzipping Itachi's pants. Sasuke's breath was cut short at the sight.

_Itachi...you couldn't...you CAN'T! YOU WILL NOT VIOLATE HIM!_

As Itachi slipped up to Naruto, Sasuke could hold no longer. He smashed the window with his fist and jumped into the gaping hole that was created, as a result of the impact. Itachi had only a moment to look up before realizing who it was.

"Well I figured you would get suspicious sometime...little brother." Itachi smirked as he saw the state that Sasuke was in. An angered teen with black eyes filled with hate and detest. Sasuke was crying and his fist was bleeding from the impact from the window, his whole body shaking with rage as Sasuke looked at his brother with killer intent.

"Itachi...you are SICK!" With this he pulled the gun from his pocket, pointing it in the direction of his older brother. Itachi was shocked, and yet amazed at the same time.

"Would you really shoot your brother Sasuke...the brother who saved you...?" the older Uchiha smirked as Sasuke started to shake. Could he go through with it? Could he shoot the one person who saved him from the orphanage?

"I knew it Sasuke, you can't. So why don't you put the gun down." Sasuke was struggling with himself. Shoot or not to shoot. What could he do? As his eyes darted about the room for answers, his desperate eyes met those of Naruto's. Their eyes reflected nothing but love and adoration for each other. The younger Uchiha saw a small spark appear in the Blonde's eyes, and he knew that this was what Love was like. He would do anything for Naruto... He aimed the gun at Itachi, his shaking ceasing immediately.

"In most cases I wouldn't, but you violated the one I loved in the worst manner...and I will never forgive you..."

"Wait Sasuke...!" Sasuke closed his eyes as he fired the rounds at his brother.

Blood poured everywhere...

...-

Well we're reaching the end. One more chappie left. Ah well all good things come to an end. But hey see what happens in the final chappie of 'Like an angel from Heaven. This was an extra long chappie ne?


	11. One love One Life

Like an angel from Heaven

Chapter 11: Run away...

Awww this is the last chapter. I would like to thank all my loyal fans who have waited patiently and waited for my chapters. There will be a new fanfic on the way soon so please be patient. I have to also finish Calling all demons...grumbles here

Enjoy the final chapter!

...-

Sasuke couldn't stop shaking as he dropped the weapon that contributed to his brother's murder. The corpse that laid on the ground was lifeless, crimson blood oozing onto the brown dirt. As Sasuke started to catch his breath, he saw Naruto.

_That's right! I have to free Naruto._ The Uchiha approached the dead body, rummaging through his dead brother's jacket for keys. He soon found them, and ran to where the blonde was bound. His hands, still slightly shaken from the pistol's recoil, had trouble with the keys. However Sasuke finally found the key to the chains and freed the blonde from his bondages. Naruto's limp body collapsed in Sasuke's arms as the Uchiha held him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Naruto...I am so, very sorry...for everything that happened to you..." Sasuke whimpered as tears flowed down his cheeks, gently landing on Naruto's face. The blonde, despite all that he was put through, couldn't help but smile as the spark that he had lost in his eyes returned.

"Sasuke...I love you, I will always love you..." Sasuke smiled, a full smile gracing his face, not just a smirk or grin. He bent down and kissed his lover, his angel. The very person that had given him life and love.

"I love you too Naruto..." the raven haired boy whispered as he carefully picked up his lover, holding him with strong arms. "Let's go home and get you cleaned up ok?" Naruto nodded as he rested his head on Sasuke's chest, closing his eyes as he felt relief coarse through his body, the relief that he was rescued by the one who owned his heart and soul...

_The one he loved... _

_-...-_

Naruto returned to school about a week after he was found. Everyone was ecstatic to see him back again. He greeted everyone with smiles and laughs. but when everyone asked where he was, and where he went...he could only answer...

"I just went on a trip to hell. And now I have returned again..."

As Naruto entered the home room, Sakura beamed as she saw the guy she liked come back. However Naruto knew that he could not lie to her anymore.

"Naruto!" Sakura smiled as she ran to hug Naruto. Naruto returned the hug but gently pulled her away after a while.

"Sakura...there's something you should know...I ...well that is..." The pink-haired youth closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that he was only lying to himself about his feelings...

"I know Naruto...You still love Sasuke. It's Ok, I knew you did anyway." She smiled through tears of disappointment as she clasped Naruto's hand. "I wish you all the best..." Naruto smiled as he bowed to Sakura.

"I wish you happiness...Sakura..." he said as he walked to his desk, leaving a saddened yet relieved Sakur behind him. However as he looked around, he noticed that one person was missing.

_I guess you couldn't bring yourself to coming to school did you..._

_Sasuke..._

_-...-_

The day was fairly hectic for Naruto. He was practically interrogated by his classmates as to what had happened to him. He sighed as he exited the gates, only to be stopped by a person shouting his name.

"Hey Naruto, are you walking home or are you grabbing a lift?" Kiba asked as he caught up to the Blonde.

"I wanna walk today..." Naruto answered as he started walking again. Kiba knew that it was best not to follow him. Sasuke had filled him in on what had happened to Naruto, and he understood very well that it was still hurting Naruto.

_Please be happy again Naruto-niisan..._

_-...-_

Naruto walked slowly to his street, taking his time to get to his place. It had taken him at least an hour and a half to reach his house, whereas usually it took him far shorter time to get there. He looked up and saw the sunset. It was an orange blaze in the sky, and the sun was more like an orange lightbulb. As he slowly headed towards the gates to his home, he saw a figure stand outside. His black eyes stared at the blonde with love and happiness, his black hair glistening with streaks of orange from the sunset. All at once Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke!" he shouted happily as he ran to meet him. But as he got closer to the Uchiha, he noticed that in the car that Sasuke stood beside, there was a suitcase in his car. The pace slowed down to a walk as Naruto slowed down.

"Hey Naruto."

"Sasuke...are you going somewhere?" The Uchiha sighed as he hugged Naruto, their bodies locked together.

"Naruto...they found Itachi's body. And now they're looking for the murderer...I need to go." Naruto's heart stopped. Sasuke was leaving? Would he ever see Sasuke again? Naruto couldn't bear it if Sasuke left him behind.

"But but...Sasuke...I..." Naruto's words were ceased as a pair of lips interlocked with his own. The kiss was a quick chaste kiss and Sasuke smiled as he looked into glistening blue eyes.

"Come with me Naruto. I want to be with you forever, but if you don't want to leave your life behind...then I will accept that." Naruto looked behind at his mansion. It just didn't feel the same. Without Sasuke this wasn't his life. He turned to Sasuke, who was looking slightly desperate. He smiled as the blonde hugged his lover again.

"You are my life...Sasuke. I want to be with you forever..." The blonde smiled and Sasuke knew the answer. And as the red car sped off into the horizon, in the car sat two lover, vowing to be together forever, until death took them.

Two lovers, one reason to live...for each other...

_Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke..._

_THE END!_

_-...-_

In the words of StrongBad...It's OVER! New fic coming soon. Stay tuned.


End file.
